I'm Broken Anyway
by TheMadHattress13
Summary: When Ezra is kidnapped and tortured by Maul, will Kanan be able to save him? Or will he fall into Maul's well planned trap?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic ever, so I don't know completely what I'm doing. I would love constructive criticism, and any ideas. Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Where am I?_ He thought groggily, _why does my head hurt,_

 _w-what's going on!_

He slowly opened his eyes, and looked around him. He seemed to be in a cell about six feet high, and six feet wide. His hands were twisted painfully behind his back, and chained to the wall; metal cuffs dug into his wrists, breaking the skin. He thought back, desperately trying to figure out how he had gotten here . He assumed that it was the Empire, but these assumptions were proven incorrect when he tried reaching out with the force, only to have it blocked by a hauntingly familiar presence. _Maul_.. He could feel him blocking the force.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal the Sith lord himself. Hello apprentice," he hissed in his usual rasp. Ezra thought that he sounded like a snake.

"I am NOT you're apprentice," he replied, with just as much venom.

"I am only asking you this once. Join me, and no harm will come to you. You will be properly trained in the ways of the force. In the ways of the darkside. You will be more powerful than you could ever imagine. Just join me." The Sith hissed, orange eyes flashing.

"As completely UNtempting as that sounds," The boy spat, "I think I'll pass." Maul growled in anger, and swept out of the cell, the door slamming behind him. Ezra looked down, only now noticing a steady pain in his side, and noticed that something had burned through part of the orange flight suit material, and charred the skin beneath. His arms were covered in scratches and bruises, his head still throbbed, and he had a feeling his leg was broken.

 _What happened?_

 **five hours earlier….**

He sat in a trance like state, his mind drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. He was in the middle of his tower, trying to just get a few hours of calm. Kanan had told him to try to meditate more, but on the _Ghost_ things didn't seem to work out. He first tried by just sitting on his bunk, but Zeb's snoring kept him up. Then he tried the engine room, but the engine was too loud. The plains of Lothal were too open, and so he decided to try his old tower. He could tell the difference immediately, concentration was far easier to obtain in the quiet tower.

He stayed like this for about three hours, completely content in his meditative state. Until suddenly there was a great disturbance, his eyes snapped open, and he activated his blade.

He heard a quiet snap, and whirled around, just in time to parry the blow thrown at him. _Maul._ As he stared into the familiar, glowing eyes, a sudden hatred bubbled within him, and he began slashing his blade with such vigor, that the Sith lord was momentarily caught off guard, allowing Ezra to land a blow to his shoulder. Maul screamed in a strange mix of anger, agony, and excitement, and blocked the next blow.

"That's it, listen to your hate, let it guide your blade, let it control your mind!" yelled Maul, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Never!" Ezra yelled. "It's your fault! Everything that happened is YOUR FAULT!" He continued to scream. The sith growled angrily at that, and used the force to throw Ezra back against the wall. He cried out as he felt Maul's lightsaber slash his side. His own lightsaber went flying from his hands, and rolled into a corner. In a last vain attempt, he activated his slingshot and fired. Maul laughingly and blocked the attack.. Ezra could feel the slingshot yanked from his wrist, and heard it hit the floor.,Then everything went black.

Kanan woke with a start, _something was wrong_ he thought. He reached out with the force, and checked to see if everyone was ok on the _Ghost._

 _Hera, check_

 _Sabine, check_

 _Zeb, check_

 _Ezra, oh no._

He ran out of the _Ghost_ to the tower. He used the force - _there was a fight going on here_. He reached out with his hands; this was one of the many times he wished he still had his eyes. Slash marks lined the walls, and everything was destroyed. He suddenly sensed something in the far corner of the room, he walked over and picked it up, _Ezra's lightsaber._ He walked to the other side of the room, heard something snap under his shoe, and felt a shockwave of electricity. He reached down, and picked up Ezra's smashed slingshot. Sparks shot off, causing him to immediately drop it again.

He could sense a familiar presence in the room, _Maul._ He felt anger rise within him, and hatred along with it. He pushed the feelings down, cursing himself for allowing them to surface. Whenever it came to Maul, they were hard to control. The need to protect Ezra, and destroy the Sith, were just too strong sometimes.

By the time he got back to the _Ghost_ , the crew was awake and looking for him and Ezra.

"Is Ezra with you" Sabine asked worried. "Kanan, what's wrong?" He could sense her worry, "Is it Ezra?"

"Ezra's gone," he whispered miserably, "Maul took him." He tossed the lightsaber onto the table. The crew looked at the saber in horror, unable to believe that he was gone.

"Where do you think he's taken him?" Sabine whispered, already knowing the answer, but not wanting to accept it. "The Mustafar system most likely," Kanan replied darkly, sitting down at the table.

"But wouldn't that seem a little obvious?" Zeb asked. "I mean, it was used by the Sith in the Clone Wars, and he knows we know it's in use now. Even he wouldn't be THAT stupid."

"Zeb's got a point," Sabine added, "He's probably going to take him somewhere else entirely." They considered this for a minute."Well we should alert Commander Sato; he's going to want to know what we're doing, and why we can't make any supply runs," Hera added. "You guys need to figure out where Maul is taking Ezra, and who is working with him."

"Wait, Maul has allies?" Zeb asked, worried. One Sith was one too many for him. Two was just ridiculous.

"Probably, I mean if he wants to take over, he'd want some powerful friends." Sabine said thoughtfully. "I'll check some Imperial kill lists to see if there is anyone that Maul could access."

"Good thinking Sabine. Zeb, see if anyone with a lot of imperial knowledge has gone missing lately," ordered Hera.

"On it boss,"

"And Kanan, try to find him."

"Way ahead of you," Kanan whispered, already half way into a meditative trance. He tried desperately to reach out to Ezra, but the connection was blocked. _Karabast!_ He that Zeb was starting to rub off on him. Then he had an idea. He thought about the presence he had felt in the Sith temple and in Ezra's tower, and reached out. He may not be able to track Ezra with the force, but that didn't mean he couldn't track Maul.

He into Maul's mind easily. The Sith was too preoccupied with Ezra's mind to protect his own. He was in the outer rim, still in hyperspace, but not on Mustafar. That was good. Suddenly he was pushed from the Sith's mind. He had been expecting this, but something about it felt strange, as if there was something he didn't if the Sith had _wanted_ him to enter his mind. He shook the thought away, and went to try and get some rest.

 **Yay! Chapter one is finished! Hope you guys like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all of you're support, I'm so glad you like it! I will try to update daily, but I just really wanted to gt another chapter out. Thanks again!**

 **-Hattress**

 **Chapter 2**

Ezra sat shivering in a corner of his cell. The cuffs were now bloody from the way they dug into his wrists, and the throbbing in his head and leg was worse. The door slid open again, and Maul appeared once more. This time he didn't say anything, just lifted the boy up with the force and dragged him out of the cell into another room. The room was all white, with an interrogation table in the middle. Maul threw him down onto the table, and locked him down. Ezra looked around, taking note of the number of needles and painful looking instruments. Without looking at the boy, Maul finally spoke., "Now, my apprentice, I am truly sorry that it came down to this, but it is necessary. If you will not join me freely, then I will have to break your mind until you do." He took one of the instruments, and dug it into the boy's injured leg causing him to scream in pain. He prayed that it would stop, but knew in his heart that this was just the beginning.

Maul walked into the corridor, wiping the boy's blood off of his hands. He had left Ezra after a couple of hours, and sent medics in to keep him alive. He knew now that no matter how much physical pain he inflicted , he wasn't going to break. But he knew someone who might…. The Sith smiled wickedly, _yes this might work_. He would lure the older Jedi to Mustafar, and then he would destroy him. He would have to be careful about how he approached this. One wrong move and he would lose. He was already planning how to get to Kanan, though, and didn't think he was going to lose. an idea of how he was going to get to him,

Maul focused on the memories of the interrogation, using the force to morph them into scenes of the boy begging for help, begging for the torture to stop, instead of steadily defying him. ,. He made the injuries seem worse, and the pain unbearable. He then began to meditate, reaching out with the force until he found the sleeping mind of Kanan.

Kanan might be a Jedi, but Maul knew his weakness. When he sensed the Jedi trying to enter his own mind, he had an idea. He let Kanan in., While the Jedi was busy trying to find his location, Maul slipped into his mind. He found nothing out of the ordinary at first - normal Jedi techniques on training and meditation -, but then he dug a little deeper. He found fear, anger, hate, and a burning desperation to get Ezra back. It seemed the Jedi had a weakness. And that weakness would end him.

He began sending the changed images to Kanan while he slept, reveling in the pain it brought the other man. He could _feel_ Kanan's fear growing. His anger at Maul rising.. His fear for Ezra's safety growing. Breaking him would be fun, and once he was destroyed Ezra would be that much easier to control. _Yes, this would work. This would work well_.

Kanan woke terrified, and covered in sweat. He knew that if he still had eyes, he would be crying. He kept on telling himself that it was just a dream, but deep down he knew it was real. He _knew_ that this was happening to Ezra. He reached out with the force, and this time got through, but only enough to sense his Padawan's pain. He could feel the terror radiating off of him in waves, and the dark side trying desperately to control him. Kanan slipped outside, and began to meditate. He had felt the hatred burning in him again, even stronger than before. He tried to push it down, but knew that he couldn't deny the need to protect Ezra. He didn't want to lose anymore friends. Anymore _family_. He let out a frustrated growl. He had to fight this.

Ezra woke once again chained to the interrogation table. Maul was standing over him with a syringe in hand. "I am sorry my apprentice, but it is obvious that physical pain alone will not break you, so mental intimidation must be added. Unless of course, you will reconsider my offer?"

"No! You can do whatever you want! But you can't break me!"

"I may not break you, but the damage you do to the ones that you care about surely will.

 **Voila! Suspense! Stay tuned for more tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So starting tomorrow I will have to go to school, so I won't e posting anything in the morning. Don't worry, I will be doing it in the after noon, but I just wanted to tell you that during the weeks everything will be posted when I get back home. Here's chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3**

 _He could hear Ezra screaming, and he raced down the halls of the ship, using the force to see. He felt with the force until he found where Ezra was being tortured and ran. . When he finally reached the door, he frantically began cutting through it with his lightsaber.. Before he could finish, Ezra's screams were cut off. "Ezra!" he screamed, and began cutting faster. When he finally got into, the room Ezra's force aura was faint and growing fainter. Kanan ran over and fell to his knees next to him. He cradled his dying Padawan in his arms brushing his hair out of his face._

" _Kanan?" He asked weakly, "Why didn't you do stop him? You could have stopped him." Kanan was shocked - why was Ezra saying this? "This is all your fault, You promised to protect me, you said you would keep me safe, you said I was safe!" Kanan's heart was breaking. "I'm sorry Ezra, there was nothing I could do! I'm sorry!" "Protect them," Ezra said, his voice little more than a whisper. "Protect them like you couldn't protect me." And then Ezra's aura died completely._

"Nooo!" screamed Kanan, jumping out of bed and promptly falling. He heard footsteps and then felt Hera's presence.. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. .

"What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

"Ezra," he panted, the feeling of loss still burning in his heart. "Maul killed him, it was all my fault, I couldn't save him, it was all my fault!" he repeated miserably sitting back down on the bed.

"It was just a dream, don't worry. It was just a dream," she soothed, trying to calm Kanan.

"But it felt so _real_!" he replied angrily, punching his pillow. He wanted to scream. Not being able to contact Eza through the force was killing him. For all he knew, Ezra was already dead. He stomped off to the engine room and sat down in the far corner like Ezra always did. He could sense Hera arrive outside the door but used the force to keep it shut. She stayed outside for a while, but eventually left.. He began to reminisce about Ezra - all the times that he had screwed up supply runs by driving too hard a bargain, mouthing off at Imperial officers. Kanan could list all the snarky remarks used by Ezra when they tried to get information from him. He sighed. He knew what he would have to do, but he didn't want to do it.

Ezra screamed as the syringe was injected into his neck. He knew what came next. The powerful serum opens the passageway into a person's mind. Suddenly lightning bolts sparked from the machine to which he was strapped. Maul grinned as he entered the teenagers mind. He began to twist memories of the pain, morphing them like he did before. He then stole them and sent them to Kanan. He watched the boy scream, and try to get away from the restraints. He continued to attack his mind, as lightning arced around his body.

Ezra was escorted back to his cell a few hours later. The guards threw him into the small space, and left. He curled up in a corner, and began to sob. He prayed the the crew wouldn't come. They wouldn't stand a chance against Maul and his allies. Ezra had heard who Maul was going to recruit, and it wasn't going to be pretty when he did. If the crew came, they would surely die. He knew he couldn't let that happen. And for something as pointless as rescuing him? It wouldn't do much. He was broken anyway. And with that thought, he fell into a light sleep full of demons and torturers.

The second Hera woke up, she knew something was wrong. When she went into the kitchen, Kanan wasn't there. She checked his room, and he wasn't there either. She looked in the drawer under his bed for a clue as to where he went, and found that his lightsaber and blaster were gone. Her eyes widened and she ran outside and climbed on top of the _Ghost_. The _Phantom_ was gone. "Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, get out here now!" she yelled.

"What happened? Whats going on?" yelled Sabine, as she ran outside. Zeb and Chopper were right behind her, asking the same question.

"Kanan's gone. He took the _Phantom_ ; I think he's trying to get Ezra!" Hera replied. Everyone could tell she was worried. Both of their Jedi were gone, and there was a good chance they wouldn't see either of them again.

"Karabast," Zeb growled. This was not good. This was not good at all. Chopper made an unhappy whining noise, and drove over to the computer.

"Oh my gosh, Chopper you're a genius!" Sabine exclaimed as she saw what Chopper was doing. Kanan had turned off all the ways that the Phantom could be tracked, or hacked, but he had not thought about all the work Chopper had been doing on it for repairs. Chopper had been updating some systems, and working on repairing some damage. He hadn't quite finished so all his equipment was still on board. They might not be able to track the ship, but they could certainly track the equipment. .

"Zeb, you help Chopper track the equipment," Hera ordered. Zeb nodded, and followed Chopper to the main computers. "Sabine, have you found any possible allies for Maul?" Sabine had been working nonstop to find anything that could tell them Maul's intentions.

"I think that I might, but honestly, I hope I'm wrong. Because if I'm not, then we have a very BIG problem," Sabine whispered.. She seemed worried. Very worried.

"All right," Hera Hera said, "Let's talk in the ship."

Kanan sat in the pilot's seat of the _Phantom_. He still couldn't believe that he had taken the ship and just left. He didn't even have a plan. He didn't know where he was going. He just knew that he couldn't sit and wait anymore. He just couldn't.

 _Suddenly he was back in the ship from his dreams. He was watching through the force as Ezra fought Maul. The sith was far stronger, and knocked Ezra out immediately. "NO!" He yelled. The Sith turned his yellow gaze on Kanan. You really think you can save him?" Maul laughed maliciously. "That is truly pathetic. There is no way that you can shield him from me. I don't wish to hurt him, but what must be done, must be done. And if he can't cooperate, he will have to die.""You can't kill him, I won't let you!" Kanan activated his blade, and swung. Maul blocked the attack easily, and used the force to push him against the far wall. Kanan got back up, and charged at Maul, who lazily swung his saber to block the next attack. He laughed again. "You can not protect him like this. You can't even protect yourself." He said as he kicked Kanan in the stomach, sending him flying across the room. Then he walked over to Ezra, and pushed the blade into his chest. "You have failed him Jedi" he mocked._

Kanan came back to reality gasping for breath . _A vision_ , he realized. He had a vision. He looked at the controls of the ship in horror. Ezra was going to die, and he wasn't going to be able to help him. He would fail. He would fail to protect Ezra, and he would fail to defeat Maul. He leaned back against the pilot's chair, and let out a sigh of frustration. It was no use, but he had to try. He wouldn't just leave Ezra there to die. He couldn't.

Ezra woke to see a shadowy figure standing over him. _Maul_. "What do you want." He growled angrily, his voice raw from screaming. I have come to ask you again where the rebels are."

"And I will tell you again, I'm not talking." Maul's face darkened.

"I will not tolerate much more of this Ezra, it is getting quite annoying, and my patience is wearing thin."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not as entertaining as you had hoped," Ezra snapped back at the Sith. Maul growled angrily, and then grabbed the boy, and lifted him into the air.

"I will not tolerate insolence," he whispered in his ear. "Your master is on his way now, Maul said thoughtfully. "He's coming all this way, don't you think that we should give him something to fight as a reward for all of his troubles?" Ezra stared at the Sith lord, terrified. "I have many powerful allies - bounty hunters, Imperials, and Inquisitors -but I don't think that any of them will work this time. You see, I have just made a new friend, a certain Hutt. Do you know who I'm talking abou? No? Well I'll tell you then. Jabba the Hutt is quite powerful, and has some very _interesting_ friends. He sent one of them to help me deal with you and your master. She is very scary, and very powerful. She has many names, but most people just call her the Mad Hattress." Ezra stared at Maul for a second longer, and then everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again! So I got some questions, the new character is NOT based off of me. I just couldn't think of a pen name that wasn't already taken, so I went with that. I am happy to add Midnight Luna into the story, but it won't be for a while since a lot of chapters are already written. I will definitely take suggestions, and if I can't fit them all into thi story, I will fit them into another. (Maybe a sequel!?) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

Maul left the cell and stalked down the hall. He would never admit it, but he was not happy with the situation at hand. He was surprised with the amount of resistance the boy was showing, the degree of dedication to his master. He already had enough on his plate with Ezra's torture, and trying to make more powerful allies, and now Jabba had sent him Mad Hattress. He had pretended to be thrilled, but really he was .nervous He could easily kill her, but she had Jabba behind her. And she could easily kill his crew, and business partners. She wouldn't spare them. She wouldn't show mercy. She was insane. Her mind had been slowly broken over time by years of torture. He knew that he could easily put her to use fighting the rebels, but realized that that wouldn't entertain her for long. _But torturing the boy might_. They were pretty similar. This boy was brave.. Most of her victims ended up on the ground crying out for mercy, but Ezra would fight. He would even argue with her. _This could work._ His thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang, and the sound of a whip cracking. _She's here_. He walked calmly down the dark corridor until he reached the large room at the end. There he saw one of his officers on the ground with the shape of a tall woman standing over him, whip in hand. _The Mad Hattress_. Her hair was dyed bubble gum pink with the brown roots showing a few inches from her scalp. She whipped her head around and grinned at the Sith. "Hiya boss! Soooo happy to be here!" She had piercings l up her left ear and around her bottom lip, and a dark purple hashtag sign tattooed around her eye. Laughing insanely, she went back to torturing the officer.

"Mad Hatress, I am happy to have you here but you must leave my officers and business partners alone." Maul stated firmly. Mad Hatress pouted lowering the whip. "Don't worry, there are plenty of rebels and Imperials that you can destroy. And I have a very special job that I believe that you will enjoy Hattress" he added, trying to appease her. . She perked up, "What kind of job?" She asked, obviously getting excited. "There is a boy, Ezra Bridger. I need you to break his mind. Don't worry, he is not like your other victims. This one is strong. He will fight and resist."

"Oooh! Goody! When they start crying after the first punch, I just get depressed." Maul smirked. This was going to be interesting.

Kanan lay in the _Phantom_ , too afraid to sleep knowing that he would just see Ezra's pain. Finally though, he drifted off into nightmares. In his dreams he watched as Ezra was strapped down to a metal interrogation table and injected with a black liquid. He heard the boy scream, and watched as more syringes were brought into the room. He woke gasping for breath, and almost fell out of the chair he was lying on. He reached out tentatively with the force and searched for Ezra. He wasn't expecting to find him, but he did. _He could finally sense Ezra!_ But his joy was short lived as he felt how much damage had been done to the young Padawan's mind. He felt rage boiling within him as he entered Ezra's mind. He could feel all of the pain and misery the boy was going through. He held the seat with a death grip as he probed his mind. The deeper he went, , the angrier he got. He could practically feel Ezra's pain as he was electrocuted and stabbed. His nails dug into the chair, ripping through the thin material as he dug deeper. Suddenly he felt Ezra come to consciousness, and fear. _Ezra didn't know it was him_ he realized. But before he could talk to him, he was pushed out. He sat shocked for a moment as to what he had just witnessed, but then sprang into action. He may not have spoken to Ezra, but he now had his location. He had been right, Maul was taking Ezra to Mustafar. Kanan swore to himself that he would get the kid out of there, even if it killed him.

Sabine couldn't sleep again. She hadn't been able to since Ezra had been taken. Now that Kanan was gone it was even worse. The rebellion was doing everything they could, but they weren't finding anything. And, deep down, Sabine knew that they couldn't keep focusing their energies on finding the missing Jedi., The Empire was too important. She had finally made a list of some definite allies of Maul's. It consisted mostly of bounty hunters from various groups, including the Black Sun, but nobody of too much consequence. Except for Jabba. Both she and Hera were worried that Jabba could help Maul greatly, sending a large variety of people to assist him in any way necessary. Hera hadn't been the same since Kanan went missing. She had stayed in her room or the cockpit, only coming out to talk strategy. Sabine sighed and rolled over. This was going to end badly. She could tell.

The Mad Hattress stalked down the hallway to the boy's cell. Her hot pink stiletto boots made a metallic click with every step, the hidden knives hitting against the model chains. She had a blaster at her hip and her whip trailing behind her. She had heard a lot about the boy that she would be questioning and was keen to meet him. She punched in the code to the cell door as hard as she could, and watched as it flew open with a bang. The occupant of the cell jumped at the sudden noise, and looked at her with wary eyes. "Well, well," she said lightly, taking slow but purposeful steps into the small room. "If it isn't the boy I've heard so much about, a Jedi right? So excited to finally meet you!" Ezra backed into the opposite wall as the Hattress made her way further into the cell. A small smile played at her lips. She enjoyed the effect she had on people. They all got scared, but she could tell that this one would be even more fun. The boy hadn't made a peep yet, let alone a cry. She pulled back her whip and struck with force and dead accuracy. The boy whimpered, obviously not expecting the blow. She grinned and struck again. She continued this rhythm, each time harder then the last until Ezra was lying on the ground screaming. _Maul was right,_ she thought to herself, _this WAS going to be fun!_

 **Sorry it was so short, next one will be longer, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far! So here's the deal. I have almost the entire story already written, but I really want to take suggestions, so I am going to write a couple of one shots here and there for anything that I can't put in here. So if you want anything written, just ask! Oh, and I have been informed that it can be confusing when I don't put who's perspective it's going to be in, so I will just write the characters name over their section to make it more obvious. I will add this to the previous chapters when I get a chance. Later!**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Hera**

Hera sat on her bunk trying to come up with a new plan. Chopper's tracking idea had worked out pretty well, but they couldn't figure out where Kanan was going. They had tried various trajectories, but they all ended up somewhere different. There was no possible way to tell which one he would use. The rebellion was slowly reducing its involvement in the search as the Empire got stronger, and now Maul was getting help from Jabba the Hutt. She sighed and lay down.

 **Kanan**

 _Ezra screamed as the whip was brought down again, and again. He looked up into the grinning face of his torturer. "Maul was right," she laughed as she wiped blood off of the whip, "This is WAY more fun than terrorizing officers! They never fight back, never try to get away," Ezra kicked out, hooking his foot around her ankle to pull her down. He tried in vain to crawl away but felt a foot come down on his chest and smash his ribs. "Now who said you can move?" He tried to hold back a scream, but it came out as a choked sobbing noise which sounded ten times worse._

Kanan woke kicking and screaming. It took a whole minute for him to realize that he was on the _Phantom_ , and not in a cell on Mustafar. _But Ezra is,_ he thought. A familiar aching pain in his heart started up again. Ezra was in pain. He knew that the dream had been a vision, a vision of what Ezra was going through. He knew the woman that had been torturing him. The Mad Hattress was one of the craziest people in the galaxy. No, THE craziest person in the galaxy. That was it. He put in coordinates for Mustafar and activated light speed. He was done with trying to come up with a plan. He just needed to get Ezra back.

Maul listened to the desperate screams coming from the cell. Hattress had been going down there more and more often: she must be getting close to breaking him now. At least she seemed to be enjoying herself. He could sense the Jedi would be arriving soon, but there was something wrong with his force signature. Darkness was slowly clouding it, along with his judgement. Maul smiled as he thought about how well his plan was going. The Jedi would come to save his Padawan and fall into the dark. Ezra would surely follow his master anywhere and, with both of their Jedi gone, the rebellion would be devastated. Maul continued to grin as he made his way to Ezra's cell. Just because Hattress was dealing with the boy, didn't mean that he couldn't..

Kanan could see Mustafar from the _phantom_. He reached out with the force to look for Ezra. He could sense Maul and many officers on board.,. Mad Hattress was with Ezra. His signature was faint, but there. Kanan walked over the his data pad and logged into the main messaging system for the _ghost_. He was about to tell them where he was when he saw a message from the rebellion to Hera.

 _We are sorry to inform you that we must withdraw our presence from the search for the Padawan, and specter 6._

 _Our sincere regrets,_

 _Commander Sato_

Kanan's face darkened in rage. They were just going to leave Ezra to die!He had done so much for them, and they were just giving up! He threw the data pad across the room and watched it shatter. Returning to the pilot's seat, he steered the ship as fast as possible to Mustafar.

Ezra sat curled in a ball at the back of his cell. He had just gotten back from a particular painful session with Maul, and knew the Mad Hattress would be here any minute. He looked down and realized the force restraint was gone. _Maul forgot to put it back on_. He tried to reach out to Kanan, but was only met with fear and darkness.

 **It's getting intense! Stay tuned for more, and comment anything you want written in a one-shot! Farewell for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again! Things are going to stat to get interesting! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Mad Hattress**

The Mad Hattress stomped angrily back to her room. She had been having fun with her torture routine, and he just showed up and kicked her out! She couldn't believe it. She went to her desk and activated her data pad.

 _Mr. Jabba, Maul is being super annoying. Am I allowed to kill him? I believe that with the help of the Jedi, it would be possible._

 _-Hattress_

She grinned when the response came in. She would be sure spread the word -anyone who messed with her, got in trouble. Although many a business person and bounty hunter knew this. Maul did not. Not yet.

 **Ezra**

Ezra looked at Maul with hatred. After everything the Sith had done, he still expected Ezra to join him. "Your master is here, on Mustafar," Maul said softly. Ezra looked up at this. _Why hadn't he sensed him? "_ I know what your thinking. You didn't sense him because he has changed. He is no longer the Jedi you new, but a puppet of darkness. Don't try to deny it; I know you can tell I am right." Maul left, and the second he was gone Ezra curled back up and began to cry. He knew Maul was right. Kanan was gone. He would never be the same. Kanan was gone.

 **Kanan**

Kanan stalked down the halls of the battle station of Mustafar. He had left the Phantom hidden behind some rocks, but knew that the guards had already been alerted about his presence by Maul. "Hands up Jedi!" said a voice behind him. A group of guards rounded the corner. Kanan didn't even take a step. He just twitched his fingers slightly to the right, and watched as one of the guards flew against the far wall and slid to the floor, dead. He pulled out his lightsaber and began cutting some of the others down. He raised his hand to strangle two of them. Soon all of the guards lay dead on the ground around him. He felt a surge of power within him, almost whispering to him all that he could now reached up and removed the bandages around his eyes. With his new found powers, he slowly began to heal the injury - the blindness all the specialists had said was unfixable. After a couple of minutes, s he lowered his hands. It was done. He now had eyes -glowing yellow Sith eyes. He grinned as he looked around with his new eyes. He pushed the light away as he fell into the darkness. The power surrounded him as his mindset changed from good to evil, and he began to walk down the long hall with a new confidence.

 **Mad Hattress**

The Mad Hattress watched in fascination as the Jedi slipped further and further into the darkness. He now had the dark side, but no control over it. She could easily beat him using her years of training and experience, but he had something that could kill her instantly. His lightsaber _._ She thought about her own assortment of weapons. Although, she had almost everything from throwing knives to the whip in her hands, nothing could equal a lightsaber. Maul had many of them, she thought to herself. He had collected the lightsabers of his many enemies over the years, and put them on display in his room. She grinned wickedly and looked down at her whip. Just one slight modification, and she would be able to add a Kyber crystal. _Perfect._ She slipped into Maul's personal quarters.. The room was scarce, only possessing a bed, chair, and at least fifteen lightsabers hanging on the wall over a wooden box. She slowly approached the lightsabers and opened the box. Inside were Kyber crystals - green, blue, red and purple all lined up. She grinned and slipped one of each color into her cloak. She then pried open one of the hanging lightsabers and removed its crystal. . Once it was secured into her whip's handle, it lit up. A wild angry red. She needed to test this out! When was the next guard patrol?

 **Zeb**

Zeb sat in his cabin staring at Ezra's bunk. He had been doing that a lot lately. He missed that kid. He never thought that he would say it, but he did. He missed Kanan too. After all his people had been killed by the Empire, he had been alone. When he met the Ghost crew, he had gotten a second chance. Another family. Now that family was being torn apart. He sighed and got up. Mabe Sabine had found out where Kanan was. Last time he had checked they were guessing Mustafar, but Zeb still hoped that it would be anywhere else.

 **Ezra**

Ezra knew that Kanan was in the battle station. He could _feel_ him there. Half of him was happy and anxiously awaiting his arrival at the cell, while the other half was hoping that he wouldn't come to him at all. He knew that something was wrong with his master. He could feel a dark presence surrounding Kanan, consuming him and warping his mind. He curled himself even tighter at the thought. He sat in silence for a while, wrapped up in his thoughts, when he heard a smash and the sound of a lightsaber. Suddenly the door was blown off it's hinges and Maul was standing in the doorway. "We're leaving. Now." he said quickly, dragging the unwilling Padawan with him. Ezra tried to fight, but his broken leg and bound hands were making it impossible. "Where are you taking me? Why not just leave me here to die?""Because, you are the bait!" Ezra looked at him confusedly, and then went back to kicking and yelling.

 **Maul**

Maul dragged the crying boy down the hall and towards the door. It was funny really, how the boy thought that by fighting he was stopping Maul. Really he was just making it easier for his master to find him. He was about to turn towards his own corridors when he felt a cold presence behind them. "Let Ezra go!" yelled a voice.. He turned slowly and grinned when he saw what had become of the Jedi. He had healed his eyes which now glowed yellow, and his force signature was now dark. "Hello Jedi," he mocked. "Or should I even call you that?" He laughed. He only laughed harder when he heard Ezra's shocked voice."Kanan? What happened to you?" He looked down and saw fresh tears sliding down the boy's face. "What happened?"

 **Oh ya! Get exited for the next chapter, it's going to be good!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! I'm sooooo exited! Let me just say out right, this is one of my favorite chapters, and amazing for the Hattress, (Just not everyone else). Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

Kanan

Kanan stood staring at Maul. He wanted so badly to kill him, but something inside him said no. _Why shouldn't I? He is a Sith after all. And he hurt Ezra!_ His train of thought was broken up however when he heard Ezra. He looked down at his Padawan. Ezra looked terrible. His clothes were slashed all over and covered in blood.. "Let him GO!" he demanded again. Maul just grinned broader, and kicked Ezra in the stomach, sending him sprawling over. Kanan leapt at Maul, slashing angrily. Maul attacked with just as much vigor. They fought hard but soon Maul started to slow down.. Kanan was tired as well, but unlike Maul, he had something to fight for. Kanan continued to slash at Maul as Maul tried desperately to parre. But as Maul raised his lightsaber to block a potential blow to the head, Kanan kicked him in the gut, bringing him to his knees. Then he threw the Sith's lightsaber out of reach. . He raised his own lightsaber to bring down the killing blow, but once again felt something stopping him. He lowered the blade and began to turn away when a red flash soared through the air slashing the throat of the Sith. Kanan whirled around to see the Mad Hattress holding a whip blazing in red. _The light of a Kyber Crystal,_ Kanan thought in astonishment. She raised the whip and looked at Kanan. "Back away slowly and no one gets hurt." He did as she asked and watched as she then ran out of the station.

 **Ezra**

Ezra watched in horror as his master gave into the darkness. He watched as Kanan did everything that he had been telling Ezra NOT to do. So when Kanan walked over to him, he did the only logical thing he could. He used the force to get his saber from Maul's corpse and ignited it. Kanan looked surprised for a second, but then angry. He lashed out at Ezra but his blow was blocked. Ezra slowly backed up until he was against the far wall, pushed back by the person he had trusted the most.

"Kanan please, stop this! Come back to the rebellion, come back to the light!" He begged, dodging yet another vicious blow. "No! Don't you see this is the only way I can protect the crew, protect YOU!" he retorted.

"That's not the Jedi way!" screamed Ezra.

"The Jedi are DEAD! When you were so eagerly following in their footsteps, did you ever wonder why they fell? It's because they were weak and foolish. Just like you are now. Just like I was!" Ezra stared at Kanan in horror. He suddenly felt a searing pain across his shoulder and cried out. Even Kanan seemed shocked at what had just happened. In Ezra's hesitation, Kanan had slashed his blade across his shoulder. Ezra didn't know what else to do. He gave Kanan one last pleading glance, and ran.

 **Mad Hattress**

The Mad Hattress looked back at Mustafar from Maul's private ship. She grinned broadly. So this was freedom. Her entire life she had been told what to do, and how to do it. Everything had been controlled - schooling, killings, everything. Her mind had slowly warped itself as she presented a facade of control to the world until she finally snapped. She had been in a meeting for a bounty hunter who needed help with an assassination. She had carried out the job well, leaving no evidence. The man she had been working for was impressed and wanted the credit for the kill, so he took her hostage and began to slowly kill her. After three years of this, she revolted by killing him and everyone in the building. Then Jabba had found her and paid her well. Because of him, she now had the best weapons and enough credits to last her a lifetime. She couldn't appreciate this though, as she felt no gratitude or attachment anymore. That part of her died in the hunter's cell. Now the generously given weapons were going to be used for her own purposes, and not for Jabba's. . She set coordinates for Lothal and sat back in her chair. She was going to have to pay the Jedi boy a visit.

 **Hera**

Hera had been looking through Empirical data for the tenth time that day when suddenly she got an incoming transmission from the _Phantom_. "Kanan?" She asked as she accepted it.

"Sorry to disappoint," Said a ragged voice. "Only me."

"Ezra! Are you okay? Wheres Kanan? How did you escape?"

"It's a long story. Can I dock the _Phantom_?"

"Of course," Hera said. "Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, get medical supplies. Ezra's back!" The Mandalorian,Lasat, and droid came running in. Sabine holding all the supplies she could carry, and Zeb with a bag of water bottles. As soon as the Phantom doors opened, Hera ran in and grabbed Ezra, pulling him in for a hug. He looked _horrible_. His hair was a mess and he was covered in blood. There was a nasty looking burn on his shoulder, and his flight suit was almost black from soot. He was trembling like he was having a seizure and looked like he was about to fall over, which he did. Zeb dropped the water, and grabbed the weak boy and carried him into the medbay.

"Kanan," Ezra whispered coughing. "He's gone. He left us for the darkness," he began to sob as the crew stood in stunned silence. Hera now knew what the burn was from. "Did you, kill him?" She asked tentatively, not really wanting to know. "I couldn't. I should have, but I couldn't" he said through choked sobbs. Sabine sat down on the edge of the bed and took his temperature, and a bit of blood. She began to apply a sticky blue substance to help with the burn, and started to clean the gashes made by the Mad Hattress's whip. "I'm going to, ah, go check on the _Phantom_ " Zeb said as he slipped out of the room. Chopper followed him with a quiet whirring sound. Hera slipped out to the cockpit, leaving Sabine to tend to the sobbing boy's injuries. "You'll be okay," She whispered to Ezra on her way out. "We all will."

Kanan

Kanan walked down the halls of his new base. It had been seven weeks since he had taken over, and he was thriving. All the guards that had previously existed to kill him, now did whatever he told them to do without question. He definitely enjoyed having sight again, and he was growing more powerful everyday. This was all well and good, but one thing still haunted him. _Ezra._ Every night when he could hear the kid's pleas to come back to the light. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw the boy's weakened state and the blood smeared all over his face and hair. The worst part was the look of absolute horror and betrayal in his eyes. He had tried to reach out to him with the force, but only found the broken pieces of the once happy mind. He grabbed a blaster and threw it at the far wall with a growl. He had never felt this much self loathing in his life.

 **I told you it would be good, just not for well, everyone else! Farewell for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! After the drama of the last chapter, I'm giving you something a little less crazy today. Well, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Ezra**

The _Ghost_ crew had been falling apart. They didn't go on supply runs anymore, and rarely talked. That's why Ezra had decided to leave, his grief and fear driving him far away. He was sitting in his tower looking at all of its burn marks when he heard it -the electric crackling of a lightsaber. He spun on his heel, expecting to see Kanan or an inquisitor. What he saw terrified him far more. The Mad Hattress.

"Relax, I just want to talk" she said turning off the whip's power. Ezra slowly deactivated his own blade, but never put it down. "I think it's fairly obvious that we're not friends. Both because I tortured your mind to the brink of destruction, and because my mind has been tortured past the brink of destruction. I can't feel friendship. My only feelings are pain and sick fascination whenever I see blood and hear screams. But we both need something desperately. You need your master back, and I need help." she said, never losing eye contact with Ezra.

"Okay, I think that it's pretty established that you need help. Like serious mental help." Ezra replied grinning."Not that kind of help!" The Hattress snapped irritably. "I need you to take me to Wild Space. Somewhere the Empire doesn't care about. Somewhere I can conquer and keep for myself. And then, I need you to find more force-sensitive children. Even if we can't get your master back, you need to save the Jedi."

"Why do you care about the Jedi?" Ezra asked confused. _How could this psychotic, murderous demon girl care about ANYTHING?_

"I was alive when the Jedi order was still intact. I was alive during the war. They protected my planet well. They protected EVERYTHING well. When they died, my family and I were driven from our planet, and my father from his mind. He trained me to be ruthless. He had complete control over everything that happened in my life. I couldn't have friends. I couldn't have fun. I couldn't be average. Everything had to be how he wanted it. If the Jedi were still alive, then none of that would have happened. You must bring them back." Ezra stared at the Hattress in shock and borderline pity. He hadn't thought that he could ever feel anything close to sympathy for his torturer, yet here he was agreeing to a deal with her.

"All right." do you have a ship?" "How do you think I got here? Of course I have a ship! Now come on. I want to get to my future kingdom fast, which means that we need to find your master pronto!" She. practically dragging him to her ship.

Kanan

Kanan sat in a meditative trance, trying in vain to concentrate. He used all the willpower he had but whenever he tried to calm down, he would just hear Ezra's desperate pleas and tortured screams, or his master looking at him with sadness and disappointment. He soon gave up with a frustrated growl. He could feel the light trying to push its way past the barriers he was slowly building, and he shoved it down. He reached out to the darkness and used it to block the light away. He then took all of his memories of the crew, Ezra, and the past and pushed them away. He needed to make himself powerful, keep his weakness hidden and if possible, destroyed. _Ezra won't go easy_. He thought to himself. He was the reason he was here; he had been so desperate to protect him that he couldn't think straight. Then Ezra had refused the dark side. That had shocked Kanan most of all. He thought Ezra would give in if he himself had, but obviously he was wrong. He knew he would have to kill him at some point, but he just couldn't manage to do it. He sank to his knees and put his head in his hands. _This was impossible._

Sabine

Sabine had a spray paint bottle in hand, and was staring at the blank wall in front of her. She was at a complete loss for what to paint. She had been ever since Kanan had turned dark, and Ezra had left the _Ghost_. She put the paint down and walked over to the sketch book Ezra had gotten her and began to draw. She didn't even pay attention to what she was drawing until she had filled five she looked at what she had drawn,, she began to cry. The first sketch was of the entire crew sitting in the cockpit laughing at something that Chopper had done. The next was of Ezra with a smile on his face as he deflected blaster bolts that she and Chopper were shooting at him during training. Another was Kanan and Hera sitting and watching Zeb and Ezra play-fighting in the grass after some stupid argument. The fourth was Ezra alone in an old alleyway with tears streaking his cheeks. The last showed Kanan, yellow eyes glowing and red saber extended. She closed the sketchbook and dropped it into her backpack. She rolled over to face the wall and began to sob silently into her pillow. How had everything gone so wrong?"

Zeb

Zeb and Chopper sat alone in the engine room, both staring intently at the ground. They were both bored out of their minds. Chopper hadn't even looked at his taser for over a month, and Zeb hadn't tried to kill him once. They were both missing their playmate. Zeb remembered all the times they had fought, and then Kanan had showed up yelling about how childish they were being while he and Ezra totally ignored him. Then Hera would show up, and everyone would snap to attention partly just to annoy Kanan. Half of him wanted to laugh, while the other half cried.. He knew how hard this was on the rest of the crew and rebellion. The rebellion had lost its Jedi, but the _Ghost_ crew suffered a personal blow. Ezra had always been so happy, and full of energy. Kanan had always been the calm, controlled one who kept everyone else calm.

"So Chop ah, what do you want to do?" Chopper looked at him blankly, and gave a resigned whurr. "Yah me neither. It hasn't been the same since Ezra left. I miss him." Zeb agreed. They sat in silence for a while longer before walking towards the cockpit. Hera would be looking for them soon.

 **I'll update more over the weekend, I can't wait!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update at my regular time, I was really busy today. So as an apology I will be updating now, and in about an hour. Again, sorry!**

 **Chapter 9**

The Mad Hattress sat in the ship plotting. She knew that this was probably a terrible idea, and that she could have tortured the location out of him, but something had stopped her. She had seen the misery and despair in his eyes. She had watched as he had run from Kanan; there was no need to be force-sensitive to see the misery and betrayal that he had felt - and still felt. She remembered feeling that betrayal. She knew that hurt. Nobody had helped her when she was desperate, and she just couldn't bring herself to do that to Ezra. She sighed getting up. They would be approaching Mustafar soon.

Ezra sat perfectly still in the pilot's chair. He was deep in a meditative trance as he reached out to the force. He let it flow through him and around him. He could feel it pulsing through his veins like fire, and burning in his heart. He found it pushing him towards Mustafar. He was beginning to doubt himself. Kanan was pretty far gone as it was, and trying to bring him back might just get them both killed.

"You must go to him," said a voice in his mind.

"Ahsoka?" he asked confusedly. "I thought you were dead! You died!"

"I became one with the force. And now I must tell you not to give up hope. I gave up on my master, and it cost me dearly. I will not let you make the same mistake."

"But what if he can't come back? What if he's too far gone?"

"He is not. I can sense it, and I know you can too. Reach out. Feel his presence, however faded. He can still be saved. You must save him," Ahsoka said. Ezra stared in wonder, trying to process seeing his dead friend again.

"I won't give up. I promise," he swore.

Ahsoka smiled sadly at him. "Just as I should have," she thought. Then she was gone and he opened his eyes to see the Mad Hattress standing over him and poking his shoulder.

"Hey spirit boy, we're here." He took a deep breath, and opened the door.

Kanan had been edgy all day. Sending all of his guards away to do busy work, and replying to questions with short, snappy retorts. Something was wrong. Suddenly it hit him. _Ezra. He's coming HERE!_ So he _had_ realized that the dark side was the only way. Kanan had known that he would come around eventually- he had just needed time. He reached out with the force to find Ezra's location, and was shocked to see that he was on Mustafar but was not alone. _Mad Hattress_. _Why would he bring her?_ He knew how much pain that woman had put Ezra through. He had been able to feel it through the force. So how could he trust her? He shook his head and began to walk back to his corridors. When Ezra was back on his side, they would destroy her. He grinned at the thought of her lying dead on the ground. Then he remembered her saving them by killing Maul. _I'll make her death quick._

Hera was miserable. It had started when Ezra went missing, and worsened when Kanan had gone after him alone. Now she cried herself to sleep and rarely spoke. She spent all of her time strategizing Now she never laughed when Sabine blew up a patrol of Bucketheads, or when Chopper rolled into a wall or table.

Suddenly Sabine came running into Hera's room. "Hera!" she shouted out of breath. "I know where Ezra is!" Hera looked up in shock,

"How in the galaxy do you know that?" I was looking at security footage from Lothal, and found this," she said, proudly waving a tape in the air. "Ezra left with the Mad Hattress on her ship to save Kanan, in exchange for escorting her to wild space!" sabine said excitedly.

"Wait, why does she need him for that? If she has a ship, can't she just do it herself?" Hera asked, confused.

"Because Ezra knows a lot more about wld space then she does. She's the Mad Hattress. She kills but rarely travels. He's Ezra. He travels everywhere, all the time. . He's bound to know more!" Sabine exclaimed.

"Whats going on?" Zeb asked walking in to see why Sabine wouldn't let him sleep.

"Sabine has found Ezra!" Hera said, smiling for the first time in weeks. "There's just one problem," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"Kanan is still on Mustafar with all of the guards. He is literally in Sith land. And Ezra is going over to visit." They all stood in silence for a minute until Zeb finally spoke.

"Karabast. This is bad."

Ezra stepped out onto the lava planet, immediately feeling the darkness that surrounded it. Even Hattress seemed to feel the change in the force; he saw her shiver. "I always hated this place. It's so creepy!" she said as they walked along the planet's surface towards the base. "I don't see why ANYONE would make a base here. I mean what about all the lava? Wouldn't it burn down all the buildings? I bet their officers die all the time. They just don't notice because there are so many." Ezra let her talk, though he wasn't really listening. He reached out with the force. He could sense the darkness surrounding his old master but he also felt the light. Buried deep down, Kanan was still there. He just had to get to him.

"Hey Hattress," He asked her suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about joining the rebellion? You have a lot of good fighting skills and I can tell you're a great strategist. We need people like you."

"I don't know, I'm not much of a team player. My ability to trust died years ago. I do enjoy defying the Empire though. Their little soldiers are so fun to kill. It's laughable when they try to shoot me and miss completely."

"They do miss a lot," agreed Ezra. "You should consider it. It seems like something you'd enjoy." They walked in silence after that. Both thinking about what the other had said.

 **Hope you liked it! See ya in an hour!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! hope that you will forgive me for not updating sooner with me posting these chapters so close to each other, I will definatly be updating** **tomorrow** **, I PROMISE! Enjoy chapter 10!** **ya** **, double** **digits** **!**

 **Chapter 10**

Kanan sat in his meditation chamber in a deep trance. He was tracking Ezra and the Mad Hattress to determine which route they would take. He did not want his guards interfering with this, so he would send them to the opposite side of the base. Ounce he was satisfied with the results, he slipped deeper into the force, and continued his internal battle between dark and light. His old self was crying out as he set up a trap for Ezra, and his new self was getting annoyed.

Sabine sat with the sketch book in her lap. She had begun to free draw more and more often. It always made her feel better somehow, no matter how heartbreaking, or gruesome the outcome. This time she had a different idea. She knew what she wanted to draw this time. She drew Kanan with glowing eyes and red lightsaber, next to him was Ezra, also evil. She drew the background as Mustafar, and sketched in the mangled remains of the _Ghost_ behind them. When she was done, she looked took a step back and looked. It was the most detailed sketch she had ever done. Then she took out a lighter, and set the bottom corner on fire. She watched as the flame swallowed up the paper and with it, her fear. Once the fire was out she felt calmer and walked down to the main room to help Hera with a new strategy. She didn't care what happened, as long as it resulted in both Kanan and Ezra being back on the _Ghost._

The Mad Hattress kept on thinking about what Ezra had said." _We need people like you."_ She had never been needed before. People usually just wanted her around to scare off the competition. Maybe she could join the rebellion. She WAS good with strategies, and elite in any form of combat. Then her father's words rang through her head. " _You will never be anything but a killer. A ruthless force not to be reckoned with!"_ She shuddered at the thought. He was probably right though. She had no compassion, or mercy. She was not rebellion material. But then again, could she become good? Ezra had been a thief before he joined the rebellion. He had only ever cared about saving himself. Now he was training to be a JEDI! Maybe there was a chance for her. She snapped back to reality when she saw the large door in the rock.

"We're here," She whispered to Ezra. It's not locked," he replied warily as the door slid open easily.

"Not many people know about this way in,but this is strange. Usually I had to pick the lock."

Something's definitely off, but it's too late to turn back now!" And with that he slipped into the passage.

Ezra took out his lightsaber so that they could see, and watched as Hattress did the same with her whip. "Okay, so where should we go now?" he asked, voice little more than a whisper.

"This way," she said taking the lead down a tunnel to the right. She jabbed her blade into the wall. "There, now we know we've been here," She explained. "Now come on!" Ezra followed her in silence for a while. With every noise he heard, he expected to see Kanan jumping out at him ready to kill. He remembered Ahsoka's words and let them give him hope. Kanan could be saved. He had to be.

Chopper rolled down the halls of the _Ghost_ sulking. He had been sulking for the past few weeks. It was bad enough not having Ezra there to bother, but now Zeb was out of it too. At least this was what he pretended was wrong. Deep down, he missed Kanan. Sure Kanan had always made him stop zapping everyone, and would get mad when he pranked the crew, but it was so much fun getting on his nerves. Now there was no fun. Only sadness.

 _Ezra was sitting in his tower crying. Silent sobs wracked his body as he curled himself as small as he could be. The force swirled around him as did the dark, but he pushed it away. He wouldn't let it in. Soon it gave up and left him with his misery. He felt betrayed, and hurt. There was no comfort back on the Ghost. His master was not there. His master was dead, and he couldn't stop it. He should have done SOMETHING he thought to himself. He cried harder at this thought._

Kana woke with a start, eyes flying open in shock. He thought that the nightmares and visions of Ezra's misery would end. but they hadn't. They still haunted him like a ghost. Now, though, it wasn't just Ezra. He would see his own master crying for him. He saw the misery of the rest of the crew, and occasionally he thought he saw Ahsoka. _Soon it will be over,_ he thought to himself. _Soon Ezra will be back at my side, and nothing will ever hurt him again._ He grinned. He was already plotting how they would overthrow the Empire and take control. Everything would be perfect. _Yes. Perfect._

Ezra peered around a corner, Mad Hattress around another. . "All right," he whispered. "I can sense e Kanan from here. I'm going to go find him, and you're going to take out the guards. Okay?" "Ooh goodie! I LOVE taking those big crybabies down. They scream like five year olds!" "Glad you're having fun," he murmured under his breath. He would never understand that girl. She could be so smart when she wanted to be, yet had the maturity of a three year old with a taste for the gory. "The guards are all on the other side of the base," he said as he found them through the force. "Kanan is in the opposite direction. After you deal with the guards, come back here and wait for me. If I'm not back in three hours, take the ship and leave. Got it?"

"Three hours. Okay. See you soon!" And with that she skipped down the hallway, leaving scorch marks with her whip. Ezra shook his head as he watched her go and hurried down the opposite hall. He ran as fast as he could, using the force to guide him to Kanan. He ran for about twenty minutes before he finally found the entrance to Kanan's rooms.

 **I'm sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger, but I just had to. Post more tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is! The chapter I've been waiting for! The suspense, the suspense has been building up for this! Also, I have begun writing another story, and chapter one should come out soon! So keep an eye out for that, I will anounce it when I release chapter one. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11**

Kanan

Kanan jumped out of his meditative trance when he felt his Padawan's presence outside his rooms. Ezra's force signature felt scared but determined. Kanan stood up and flicked a hand at the door, using the force to open it. There stood Ezra. His wounds were healing well Kanan thought. He was still too thin, though, and was obviously in pain, probably from the running. He seemed worn - mentally and physically worn from grief and over working himself from the looks of it. "Hello Ezra" he said quietly. "Would you like to come in?"

The Mad Hattress

The Mad Hattress skipped through the halls, leaving bloody footprints wherever she went. She was definitely enjoying this mission. She had killed this many officers before in her life! She had finally destroyed the last of the guards and officers, and was heading back to the meeting point. _It's only been thirty minutes,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I can explore a little while longer. I'd love to see what other secrets Maul hid here!_ A grin spread across her face as she stalked down the now silent corridor, kicking the bodies of fallen guards as she went. "La la la, la la la!" she sang to herself. "It's a wonderful life!"

Ezra

Ezra had stood outside of Kanan's door for about four minutes trying to decide what do when the door had flown open to reveal his master. He flinched when he looked into those yellow Sith eyes but he held his ground. Kanan looked terrible. His hair was a mess and he looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Then again, Ezra knew he probably didn't look great either. "Would you like to come in?" his old master asked quietly. Ezra just stared at him for a second before replying. "Sure," he almost whispered. Kanan stood aside to let him enter. They both sat down and stared at each other. Finally Ezra broke the silence. "Why?:" he asked looking at the floor. Kanan raised an eyebrow, "Why what?"

"Why did you give into the darkness? Why did you abandon us? Abandon _me_?" Kanan looked at him with hurt in his eyes, and then anger.

"Because of you," he stated evenly. "You think I didn't know what they were doing to you? No. Whenever that accursed whip struck your skin, I felt your pain. Whenever a syringe was injected into your veins, I saw what you saw. I could feel your misery and watched it through your eyes! Then the rebellion gave up. They stopped looking. I couldn't let that happen. If I hadn't done what I did, you would be dead!"

Ezra stared at him shocked, the realization hitting him like a boulder. _This was his fault. HE was the reason Kanan was gone._ "But it's over now, you can come back!" he pleaded. "No I can't. Don't you see? I can't protect you if I keep relying on the old ways. Here, I can protect you. You would never have to be afraid again. We could overthrow the Empire and rule the galaxy our way!" Ezra shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing.

"No. I will not join you! I won't turn my back on the light!"

Kanan's eyes flashed in rage and he ignited his blade. Ezra ignited his own and got into a fighting stance, not letting his fear show. Kanan made the first move, leaping at Ezra, blade pointed at his chest. Ezra sidestepped, and used his own blade to slash at Kanan's leg. He left a nasty burn mark, but his victory was short lived. Kanan got right back up and began slashing at random. Ezra barely had time to block the attacks, let alone make any of his own. He backed up moving the battle to the main hall. "Please Kanan! I know you're in there. Please, fight this!" he cried out as Kanan slashed him, burning a scar into his neck up to his chin. "Please," he whispered, blocking another blow.

Kanan

Kanan slashed madly at his ex-Padawan. The boy's pleas flew by him, as meaningless as air.. All he could hear was the clashing blades, and all he cared about was winning. His rage had taken over. He grinned when he saw the burning scar that now ran up the boy's neck. He continued to push Ezra back until they were at the edge of the battle station with nowhere else to go. "I will give you one last chance Ezra. Join me and everything will be better. You could get revenge on the Empire for everything that they took from you. You could be _happy_!"

"No!" Ezra yelled back, ducking under Kanan's blade and running to the opposite side of the chamber. Suddenly Kanan froze. He knew this chamber, he had seen it before. He had seen it in the vision - the one in which Ezra died.

Hera

The crew all sat in the cockpit. Sabine sketching in the book Ezra had given her, Chopper poking Zeb in the leg, and Zeb pointedly ignoring Chopper. Hera had finally gotten permission from Commander Sato to go after Kanan and had begun preparations immediately. Now they were on their way to Mustafar and had no intention of returning home without both of their missing crew members. As Hera looked around at the three other crew members, she smiled. It had been a long time since they had seemed so happy and at ease. except for Zeb, whose sanity would not survive being poked much longer. She looked back out of the cockpit window. o. _We're coming for you, and we aren't leaving without you_.

Ezra

Ezra's neck burned from the lightsaber, and his arms ached from continually blocking Kanan's vigorous attacks. The burn in his shoulder was starting to act up again, and by the blood on his back he knew that he had opened up some of the whip gashes. Soon the fight was in a large chamber, and he ducked under Kanan's blade to get better ground. Kanan was about to run at him again when he unexpectedly stopped with a look of pure horror on his his face. "Kanan?" Ezra whispered. Kanan just kept looking around him. Ezra reached out with the force to enter Kanan's mind. Behind all of the darkness and fear, he found light and joy. Suddenly he had an idea. "Kanan, you abandoned us," he said suddenly, still focused on the light. "You abandoned me. You promised that I would never be alone again, but I was. You left me." Kanan stared at Ezra in shock. Ezra could feel the light begin to o push aside the dark of Kanan's mind. Its will to protect Ezra from the darkness taking over. Inside, Ezra grinned. . _This was going to work._

Kanan

Kanan thought back to the dream in this room, the one in which he held Ezra as he died. _He had never seen the killer_. He realized. _It was me. , It was all me!_ Kanan's mind reeled as he realized that he had killed Ezra in the vision. He stood in shock for a moment before Ezra's voice brought him back.

"Kanan you abandoned us." The boy said, staring directly into his eyes. Kanan felt his heart break as Ezra kept talking. He felt the light rise up within him, trying to push away the darkness. For the first time in weeks he could see clearly without the darkness fogging his view. He truly saw Ezra. The burn marks that HE had inflicted, and the old wounds that were now open.

"You said you'd never leave. You left! This whole time I thought that I had finally met someone I could trust, and you betrayed me." Ezra was shaking now, the fear and loss of blood becoming too much, but he kept going. Kanan felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he stared at the boy. Ezra suddenly stopped talking and collapsed. "Ezra!" Kanan yelled, running over to his fallen Padawan. "Ezra wake up!"

 **Whoo! ya! I can't wait to see what you guys think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here it is! Hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Mad Hattress**

The Mad Hattress pulled all of Maul's lightsabers off of the wall and put them in her bag. She emptied all of the desk drawers into her bag. _If I'm going to be part of the rebellion, I might as well have something useful to offer.._ It seemed that Maul had been planning to try to overthrow the Empire, and had gotten his hands on a lot of their classified data. She pushed the desk away from the wall to make sure nothing had fallen behind, and was shocked at what she saw. Behind the desk was a safe built into the wall. She took out her whip and slashed the door away to get a good look inside. There was a wooden box with a sign that said 'Classified' and a holocron. She slipped the holocron into her bag, and opened the box. She stared down at it in horror. Inside was a list of names and pictures of children, each labeled "Force Sensitive." There was a file on each child with an s estimated best time to take him or her. . She put the papers back into the box and into her bag, running out of the room into the main hallway.

 **Ezra**

Ezra had begun to feel light headed soon after he had tried talking sense to Kanan. _He couldn't give up now. He was so close to getting his master back!_ He pushed on. He could feel the light in Kanan overpowering the dark, pushing it away and trying to help Ezra. Soon all of the darkness was gone and Kanan was Kanan again. That was the last thought that passed through Ezra's mind before he felt himself falling. He heard Kanan call to him but couldn't respond. He couldn't do anything as his mind slipped into oblivion.

 **Kanan**

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled again, kneeling next to him. As he watched blood seep through Ezra's clothes, he realized that Ezra's bleeding was far worse than Kanan had thought. "Ezra please wake up! Look at me! Say something please!" He cried, gently shaking the dying boy.

"K-Kanan?" Said a weak voice.

"Ezra? It's okay. You're going to be okay."

"Is it really you?" Ezra asked faintly, looking at his master hopefully.

"Yes it's me. I'm back," he whispered holding Ezra to his chest.

"Good."

"Ezra do you have a ship?" Kanan asked quietly, not wanting to startle him.

"Yah, it's Mad Hattress's. She should be outside the secret entrance. Don't kill her, she's the reason I was able to come get you."

"I wasn't going to," Kanan laughed. Then he scooped Ezra up in his arms and began running towards the secret entrance. He used the force to keep him alive, but he could feel Ezra's energy draining. Soon he could see the secret door, and the Mad Hattress waiting. When she saw him, she took out her whip and looked him in the eyes. It took him a minute to realize that she was checking to see if they were yellow. She soon nodded and turned her attention to Ezra.

"What did you do to him!" she yelled, slapping Kanan hard in the arm.

"There was a fight, I don't even remember half of it. Just please help him!"

"I can stop the bleeding, but he'll need far more experienced medical attention then we have at our disposal. Come on, let's get to the ship!" she yelled. They ran as fast as they could through the dark passage and out of the base. They were in sight of the Hattress's ship, when they heard a loud bang, and saw a bomb falling from above take out the ship. The blast knocked them all backwards. "What was THAT?" the Hattress screamed. Kanan gathered Ezra back into his arms who. now had a nasty gash on his forehead and was whimpering in pain.

"The Empire." Kanan growled. "They found us." Just then the sound of tie fighters filled the air, and a ship's blaster hit a rock a couple of feet way.

"What do we do now?" the Hattress yelled.

"Run!" Kanan replied, already on the move.

 **Sabine**

Sabine remained calm on the outside, seemingly focused on her drawing, but on the inside she was going crazy. They were going to get Ezra and Kanan back!. She was already counting down the minutes until they exited hyperspace and arrived at Mustafar. _Five minutes left._ Everyone seemed tense with the anticipation of what was to come. . Hera kept looking around, as if trying to distract herself. Zeb was staring at the ceiling out of worry and annoyance. To break the tension, Chopper was being even more annoying than usual. "Guys," Hera said, breaking away from her thoughts. "We're here, but we're not alone." Sabine looked out the window to see ties swarming the planet like snowflakes in a snow storm.

"Oh no," she whispered.

 **Mad Hattress**

The Mad Hattress ran next to Kanan as the ties shot at them from behind and above. Ezra didn't look good at all. He was very pale and still bleeding. She could tell Kanan was using the force to slow the flow, but blood was still seeping through his flight suit. Kanan was now covered in the boy's blood and she realized that this was not going to end well. Suddenly a tie above them exploded. "The _Ghost_!" Kanan yelled. "They came for us!" The _Ghost_ continued to shoot ties down, and dive away from shots. Ezra groaned in pain as Kanan shifted his grip to run. "It's okay Ezra. It's going to be okay." She couldn't tell if he was trying to reassure himself or the dying boy in his arms. Both, she decided. . Suddenly the _Ghost_ swooped down with the door open. A Mandalorian girl with brightly dyed hair was standing in the doorway.

"Come on!" she yelled. Kanan used the force to throw the Mad Hattress into the ship and then jumped up himself. "Kanan?" asked the girl. "Is it you?"

 **Yay! Everyone's happy! Well exept for the fact that Ezra's fatally injured, and Kanan is SUPER guilty about it. Not to mention that the entire crew is terrified for Ezra's fate. Okay, so everyone's not happy per say, but there alive! That counts for something right?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi again! I'm back! So in this chapter I will introduce your character Midnight Luna, but They won't meet her for about three more chapters. Enjoy everyone!**

 **chapter 13**

Sabine

When Sabine had seen the number of tie fighters her heart dropped. She had a bad feeling about this. Hera swooped the craft low, so that they were only about twenty feet above the ground.

"Down there!" shouted Zeb. "There they are!" Sabine rushed to the window, looking to where Zeb was pointing. There was a woman that she recognized as the Mad Hattress, and Kanan carrying a badly injured, and unconscious Ezra in his arms.

"Sabine, you go open the door and get them in. I'm going to get lower."

"Copy that!" yelled Sabine, already on her way. She helped The Mad Hattress, and then Kanan and Ezra onto the ship before calming down. She looked at Kanan warily, "Kanan, is it you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back." She sighed in relief. Then she noticed Ezra's battered state.

"What happened to him! Did you do this?"

"Well, uh, the thing with that is…" He trailed off into silence. He stared at the floor so hard, she thought laser beams would shoot out of his eyes.

"Get him to the med bay," she ordered. Kanan didn't have to be told twice. He sprinted through the ship, and laid Ezra gently onto the closest beds. Sabine looked over at the Hattress.

"So I'm guessing your the Mad Hattress?"

"Yup, you're Sabine?" _How does she know my name?_. The Hattress laughed. "Ezra told me all about you and the crew. You guys really are like family." The last part she seemed to say more to herself then Sabine. "I like your hair," the Hattress said suddenly.

"Thanks, I like yours too. The hash tag sign is pretty cool," she said, looking at the dark fuschia tattoo that covered a good portion of the Hattress's face.

"Thanks. Do you think Ezra will be okay?"

"I think so. Once we get away from all these ties, Hera will be able to get a look at him. Then once we get to base, the medics will fix him up," Sabine assured her.

"Sabine! I need you on guns! Can your new friend handle the other set? I need Zeb to co-pilot," Hera yelled from the cockpit. Sabine looked at the Hattress.

"You think you can handle it?"

"Oh yah," the Hattress said grinning.

Kanan

Kanan lay Ezra down on the cot in the med bay and wrapped him in a blanket. He heard Hera yell for Sabine to help shoot, and knew that he should probably get to the cockpit, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his Padawan. He pulled up a chair next to the bed, and began to clean the dried blood away from the wounds. Ezra whimpered when he poured disinfectant on them, and squirmed when he applied burn medication to the lightsaber marks, but other than that he seemed calm. . Finally he had done all he knew to do, and sat back in the chair. Just then, Hera rounded a corner. "Kanan!" she cried running towards him. "We are going to have a LONG talk about what has gone down in the past couple of weeks, but first I need to know exactly what happened," she said looking at Ezra.

"We got into a fight," Kanan finally said, not meeting Hera's eyes. "A bad fight." Then Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper rolled in, with the Mad Hattress following close behind.

"Kid?" Zeb said when he saw Ezra's limp form lying on the bed.

"Ezra!" cried Sabine, only now realizing how serious his injuries were. Chopper let out a series of worried beebs, and nudged Ezra's foot.

"How is he?" asked the Hattress. Even she felt bad for the shivering form on the bed.

"He is pretty bad, but he'll live," Hera replied, looking him over. Ezra moaned in pain as Hera turned him over to inspect his back. "Kanan, get me morphine. Once he regains consciousness, he'll need it. Kanan prepared a syringe, and placed on the small table next to the bed.

Ezra

Ezra blinked his eyes open slightly, just enough to see the crew and the Hattress. Then the burning began. It grew steadily harder to bear, and he cried out in pain. It only grew worse, and soon he was writhing and screaming. His fear only worsened when he saw Sabine raise a syringe. Syringes only meant one thing, _more pain._ He used the force to push Sabine back, but didn't notice Hera coming up with another syringe until it was too late. Before he could push her away, he felt the needle pierce his skin, and sank back down on the bed whimpering.

Hera

Hera sighed. "Zeb, Chopper, go see how much damage we took from those ties. Sabine, why don't you show Hattress around. Maybe she knows somewhere we can land and get medical supplies for Ezra. Base is too far." The Hattress suddenly grinned.

"I think I know somewhere. My old partner Midnight Luna has a place on a planet near here. She can probably help us."

"Great. Go put the coordinates into the main computer. Kanan, you watch Ezra."

"Got it," they all said as they walked away to their assignments. Kanan sat down next to Ezra, and brushed his hair away from his face.

"You're gonna be fine," He whispered. "You're gonna be fine." Hera walked out of the med bay and into her room. She wanted to talk to Kanan right then and there, and ask why he suddenly turned his back on everything he believed in, but knew that he needed to be alone. Once Ezra was healed, though, he would have no excuse. They would have that conversation.

Kanan

Kanan sat by Ezra's bed in silence for about an hour. Suddenly Ezra's face contorted in pain, and he began to whimper. "Please no!" he whimpered in his sleep. "Please!" Kanan reached over and gently shook his shoulder. "It's okay Ezra, you're back on the _Ghost_ , it's going to be okay," he whispered to Ezra who had begun to cry in his sleep. Kanan began to withdraw his hand but when he did, Ezra began to whimper again so he put it back on his shoulder. He whimpered a couple more times, and occasionally tried to attack Kanan in his unconscious state, but mostly slept. Kanan smiled to himself. Ezra will be fine. He lay back in his chair and slipped off into sleep.

Zeb

Zeb had noticed the change in the atmosphere the second that Kanan and Ezra got back on board. Hera seemed happier, Chopper began to act more annoying, and even Sabine seemed a little more social. He was very wary of her new friend though. He knew what the Mad Hattress had done to Ezra and he wasn't sure that he liked her being around. _She is helping us…._. She had said that she was taking them to a friend for medical supplies, someone named Midnight Luna who owned a small clinic near the outer rim. He searched on the data pad for a while and finally found something on this mystery friend. There was a picture of a women with short black hair and dark brown eyes. She wore a black vest and pants, with a pale blue shirt, and dark combat boots. He looked at the small caption beneath, it didn't say much just one sentence.

 _First person to have survived Imperial brain experiment opens medical facility for others injured the same way._

Zeb stared at the picture for another minute before turning off the data pad. Hopefully she could help Ezra, the kid wasn't looking to good.

 **Yay! Another chapter done! stay tuned for more!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter, have a good one!**

 **Chapter 14**

Kanan

Kanan woke with a start to the noise of screaming. It took him a minute to remember who he was, and who was screaming. _Ezra_. The boy was thrashing in his bed, tears streaming down his face. He screamed and grabbed at his arms, leaving scratch marks all over. "Ezra!" he yelled over the miserable screams that echoed through the room. "Ezra it's okay, you're on the _Ghost_. You're with all of us. You're with Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, and me. It's okay!" Kanan continued, stroking Ezra's hair. Suddenly his bright blue eyes flickered open, and focused on Kanan.

"Kanan?" He whispered hoarsely. "Where am I? W-what happened?" He was getting nervous and tried to push himself into a sitting position, but failed miserably.

"What do you remember?" Kanan asked.

"I went to Mustafar with the Hattress. I went to get you back but we got into a fight, you came back though. What happened after that?" asked Ezra, trying hard to remember. Kanan sighed.

"You passed out from bloodloss, and Hattress and I brought you back to the _Ghost_. I'm so sorry Ezra! I was weak, and stupid, and look what happened because of it! You're in the med bay with injuries that _I_ gave you!" Kanan yelled, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. He sunk into the chair by the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Kanan," said a quiet voice from the bed. "Kanan it's okay. It wasn't your fault, Maul manipulated you. He told me what he was doing, I heard him talking. Besides, I'm not dead yet, and look at the bright side. You got your eyes back!" Ezra said, smiling slightly. Kanan just stared at him for a second before moving to sit down on the side of the bed and pulling the injured boy into a hug. "I'm never letting you go again," he whispered.

 **Sabine**

Sabine and the Hattress sat on her bunk talking. They discussed explosives and strategy. They made fun of politics, and and plotted pranks to pull on the crew once everything was back in order, but there was one topic that didn't come up. Ezra. They were both thinking about him, but neither one wanted to bring up the injured Padawan. Finally Sabine decided that it had to happen. "So your friend, you're sure she'll have the right equipment to heal Ezra?"

"Yah, I'm sure. Midnight Luna has EVERYTHING. She was kidnapped by the Empire a while back, and I helped break her out, so she owes me. After that she opened a clinic in the outer rim, but everyone knows it's really a safe place for people injured by the Empire."

"But Ezra WASN'T injured by the Empire," Sabine pointed out.

"True, but he's a rebel, and he has lost a lot. Plus, I think that Luna will take a liking to him. He's her type," the Hattress said grinning.

Hera

Hera listened to the laughter coming from Sabine's cabin. _What is going on in there?_ She shook her head and kept on walking. She passed Chopper zapping Zeb with his taser, and Zeb kicking the astromech in return, and smiled to herself. Everything was getting back to normal. She had just finished checking the coordinates that the Hattress had put into the main computer, and was trying to figure out anything that she could do to avoid the med bay. She knew that the two would need some time alone once Ezra woke up, but she couldn't bear not checking in on him. _Maybe it would be okay if I just peek in and check on his wounds._ She walked purposefully down to the med bay only to stop in her tracks outside the door. Voices. She could hear people talking inside. He was awake! She pushed the door open and stepped inside to see Kanan and Ezra sitting on the side of the med bay cot grinning. They both looked up when Hera came in, and Ezra smiled weakly at her.

"Hi Hera, what's new?" Ezra asked, now grinning broadly.

"What's new?" she asked incredulously. "How long have you been awake? Are you in pain? Do you remember anything?" she asked worriedly. She grabbed a medikit from a nearby shelf and ran over to his bedside.

"Hera, I'm fine," he reasoned, even as he winced in pain from shaking his head.

"Ezra you are NOT fine," Kanan said from his other side. Hera had been so preoccupied with Ezra, she had almost forgotten about Kanan.

"Ezra, you need some rest. I don't want to see you out of this bed. I don't even want you sitting up for that matter, " Hera ordered. Ezra sulked quietly and laid back in the bed. "Kanan, I want you to make sure he takes these medications once every hour," she said, passing Kanan a medikit. Kanan didn't look up when he accepted the medikit. He was still too ashamed of what had happened to look her in the eyes. "Kanan, before you do, can I have a word?" she asked quietly.

"Yah, sure," he muttered, still not looking up. He followed her out of the medbay, and into her cabin.

 **Kanan**

"You probably know what I'm going to ask," she stated. Kanan quickly nodded,, still glaring at the ground as if he wanted to kill it. "What happened? Why did you leave us?Why did you fall into the darkness?" she asked the sulking Jedi before her.

"Because I had to. If I hadn't , Ezra would have died," he stated quietly.

"Ironic, considering you tried to KILL him!" Hera responded dryly. Kanan managed to bow his head even further than it already was, and glared even harder at the floor.

"Maul sent me images. He showed me Ezra being tortured.. I saw every syringe. I felt every stroke of that accursed whip. He showed me what would happen I promised myself that I would never let it become real. So when I got there, I didn't think. I just did whatever seemed necessary at the time, no matter how rash. By the time I had come to my senses, it was to late," he mumbled, directing his speech to the floor.

 **Hera**

"Kanan, look at me. You have nothing to be ashamed of," Hera said softly. Kanan slowly met her gaze, and Hera was relieved to see that his eyes were back to their normal turquoise. Wait, _his eyes._ "Kanan! You have eyes!" He immediately looked back down at the floor, and explained the situation with his healed eyes. "Well that's _good_ I guess. Right?" Hera asked, not knowing if it was a sign of the darkness.

"I think so. They're not yellow anymore, so I think that they will stay healed." Hera walked over and hugged Kanan.

"Now, next time that you steal my ship, you are in HUGE trouble. I don't care that you are a grown man. I WILL ground you!" Kanan smiled at that. Everything was going back to normal.

 **There you go, I don't have much to say about this chapter, just felt needed. Post more tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again! Ah! I really need to type faster, I'm almost out of pre-typed stuff! Anyway, the first chapter of another story that I'm starting called 'The Demon at the End of the Hall' is about to be posted sometime today, so keep an eye out for that! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

 **Chopper**

Chopper rolled down the halls after Zeb, who was now running down the hall away from him. He had hated when everyone was so depressed and boring, but now everyone was being normal again, so he had whipped out the old taser. Now Zeb yelled at him like he used to. Zeb ran into his cabin and locked the door. Chopper therefor began picking the lock and making the droid equivalent of an evil laugh. It was good to be back to normal.

 **Kanan**

After Kanan came back from his talk with Hera, he found Ezra asleep. He sat down in his chair and checked the medkit, _at least he took his medicine_. He thought to himself. He had never really considered what would happen if he ever used the dark side of the force until now. He had never thought it possible. Kanan sighed, he had let himself down. He had let his friends, his _family_ down. He had let his master down, and his Padawan down. He had lat Ezra down. He looked down at Ezra's wounds and thought again how bad they were. He was sleeping peacefully now, but Kanan new that nightmares would soon return to the boy. They were like moths to a flame, demons to a happy soul. Ezra began to whimper and kick about ten minutes later.

"Please, no. Leave me alone! Please!" he cried out. Kanan got out of the chair and sat on the side of the bed.

"Ezra," he whispered quietly. He shook the boy gently, but it only seemed to make it worse.

"NO!" he screamed, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Ezra!" Kanan yelled with equal volume. Ezra bolted upright, wincing in pain as he did so. He looked around wildly, and stared at Kanan. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?"

"Maul, where did Maul go?"

"Ezra he's dead. The Hattress killed him remember?"

"Yah, yah she did. He's gone, he's gone," He whispered to himself. Then he lay back down and went back to sleep. Kanan reached out with the force and slowly entered Ezra's mind. There was already a new nightmare on the rise, which Kanan immediately put to rest, instead showing Ezra something happy, and letting that play out while the boy slept. Kanan came back to reality and saw Ezra smiling slightly in his sleep. He sighed and lay back in his chair, falling asleep.

 **Time Jump**

 **Sabine**

Sabine paced outside the med bay. Ezra was unresponsive, and she was very worried. The Hattress was running some blood work to see what was wrong and Hera was trying in vain to wake him up. Kanan was in his chamber trying to reach Ezra through the force, and Zeb was trying to think of what to do now ever since he and Chopper were caught trying trying to taser him awake.

"Sabine," the Hattresses voice voice said from behind her. Sabine immediately stopped her crazed pacing and faced the Hattress.

"Yes?" She asked nervously.

"I finished my tests, and he's fine!" The Hattress exclaimed excitedly. Sabine ran over and hugged the Hattress, who stood frozen in place.

"What are you doing, why are you doing it, what are you doing," She asked confused.

"I'm giving you a hug," Sabine stated.

"You have 5 seconds."

"Okay," Said Sabine pulling away. "So if there's nothing wrong with him. Why won't he wake up?"

"Well I'll have to check with Kanan on this one, but I think it's because of everything that he's been through, and all of the injuries the force is trying to heal itself. Plus I think he took to many pain meds." The Hattress explained.

"You mean to say that he had us all worried just because of one extra pill!" Sabine yelled incredulously.

"Yes."

"Oh when I get my hands on him, he will be VERY sorry!"

"When you get your hands on who?" Asked Hera walking around the corner with Zeb and Kanan.

"Ezra! He's only like this because he took to many pain meds. That and the force is trying to heal his brain and stuff." Sabine yelled.

"Well at least we know what's wrong," Zeb laughed.

"The drugs won't do anything serious right?" Kanan asked concerned. He knew that he was going to get yelled at, considering HE was the one who had told Ezra to take the extra meds when he woke up clutching his arm and screaming the previous night.

"No, he'll just be out of it for a while," Supplied the Hattress.

"So, if he's not fatally ill, can we hang around the med bay?"

"Sure, me and Kanan were just going to head to the cockpit to prep for landing. We'll be arriving at Midnight Luna's planet soon!" Kanan and Hera walked away leaving Sabine, Zeb, Chopper, and the Hattress to watch Ezra.

"Wow. They really just left us alone with the kid. That is just sad!" Sabine laughed.

"You have a plan?" Zeb asked Sabine.

"Of course I do. He had me scared out of my skin! He needs to pay!"

 **Wonder what she's going to do ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! So, in this chapter you get to see Sabine's revenge scheme, and meet Midnight Luna's character! Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

Hera

Hera checked the _Ghost's_ main computer. _Five minutes_. They were almost at Midnight Luna's planet, and she didn't think that she could wait much longer. She was roused from her thoughts however when she heard laughing from the med bay. She walked down the hall and into the small room to see Sabine, Zeb Hattress, and Chopper gathered around Ezra's bed. Ezra looked the same, except for the fact that his hair was now cut from the shoulder length that it had grown to in prison, and dyed a vibrant orange with streaks of dark purple. There were also occasional streaks of white and lighter purple. There was red and blue, green, and some yellow. You could still make out the roots which Sabine had left alone, but everything else was a pattern of color. "Sabine, what did you do." Hera asked, her voice dangerously low.

"Oh hi Hera!" The Hattress said, still laughing. "We are just getting a little payback from Ezra sense he scared us so much earlier." The Hattress explained, adding a bright fuchsia to the mix. Zeb was standing on the other side of the bed holding a bottle of blue and laughing so hard he was crying.

"Hera, you wanna help? It's super fun!" He offered her a bottle of red die as he added some blue to the side he was on.

"I'm good. What is Kanan going to say!"  
"I think that Kanan's going to say you're all in HUGE trouble!" Said Kanan, walking into the med bay and glaring at the others. Zeb stopped laughing, but continued to add die. Sabine added a little more bleach to give the hair another white streak, and the Hattress added a very dark blue along the roots of his hair, giving it a tue inch ombre effect of the original black, to navy blue. "Are you even listening to me?" Kanan asked incredulously. Sabine shooed the others away and began to rinse the dye, completing the process.

"No, not really."

"I can't believe you!" Sabine beckoned Kanan over.

"I had a feeling you'd be mad, so I did a little research and did something I think you'll like," she said, turning Ezra's head slightly to the side. She had left a small section of hair at shoulder length while the rest was cut. "I think it's time you give Ezra a Padawan braid. He's earned it." Kanan grinned.

"I think you're right." Kanan said, weaving the braid into the section of hair.

"Um, guys?" Zeb said quietly. "I hate to break up this touching moment, but we're at Luna's." Everyone jumped at that.

"Zeb, Sabine, Hattress, and Chopper, come with me. Kanan, you stay with Ezra." Hera led the crew out of the ship and looked around walking towards them was a group of five people, four of which seemed to be guards. In the middle of the group was the woman from Zeb's picture.

"Hello, I am midnight Luna. I take it you are Hera?"

"Yes. I believe you know Hattress.

"Ah, my old friend!"

"Sup Luna, how are things going?"

"Pretty well, but you said that this was urgent?"

"Yes of course," Sabine said stepping forward. ""Our friend has been injured, and we need your help. We have stopped the bleeding, and have stitched up the worst of it, but there is obviously more damage then we can see."

"Yes, that tends to be the case. Bring him out here, and I will take him to the medical facility." Luna ordered. The crew immediately ran into the medbay, and told Kanan what was to happen. Kanan gently lifted Ezra up from the bed to a whimper of pain from the boy, and carried him outside.

 **Midnight Luna**

Midnight Luna led them into a small building, and into a closed off room with a cot, and very sophisticated looking machines. "We will have to do some x-rays to see if anythings broken. I doubt that there is any internal bleeding, or he would be very dead by now, but there could be other things that we don't know about. Kanan lay the unconscious boy down on the cot, and pulled up a chair. "Who did his hair?" Luna asked as she prepped the x-ray machine.

"Me, Sabine, and Zeb," The Hattress said. "But then Hera and Kanan came in and made us stop."

"Oh, because you TOTALLY listened!" Kanan argued. The Hattress shrugged.

"It works for him," Luna remarked. "Okay. This machine will be taking x-rays which will be printed over here. Then we'll have a better idea of what we're dealing with. From what I can tell right now, I'm guessing he will need surgery. And a therapist. Definitely the surgery." She walked over to the printer and began analysing the print outs. "You did quite a job on him Hattress," She said smirking. "These gashed are going to need some pretty powerful disinfectant. He has three broken ribs, and a fractured arm. The burn on his neck will need some work, and he has leg that didn't heal correctly. So we'll have to fix that, his wrists are pretty bad too," she said pointing to the gashes that the restraints had left. "We should probably start with some very powerful disinfectants. Then we'll need to figure out which surgery to do first. Probably the one in his leg, then ribs." The others nodded their agreement.

"Are we allowed to stay with him? Because I don't think Kanan's going to move," Hera said, pointing to Kanan who was sitting in the chair by Ezra's bed, feet firmly on the ground.

"Yah you can stay, just not for the surgery. Oh! I need to show you your rooms! Linly!" She called. A women that looked to be about twenty four came into the room. She was wearing a blue align skirt and white buttoned blouse. Her white blonde hair was in two pigtails on the sides of her head, and her green eyes twinkled.

"Yes Luna?"

"Can you start this boys disinfectants? I need to show our guests around," she asked.

"Sure! Which disinfectant?"

"The strongest we've got, and add anything you deem necessary. I trust your judgment on these things better than mine." With that Luna led Hera, Sabine, Chopper, Zeb, Hattress, and a very unwilling Kanan out of the room.

"So your rooms are hear," she said, leading them up a staircase and onto a large landing. "Boys in there, girls over here," she said pointing to two doors. The kitchen is downstairs and to the left." If you need anything, just ask!" She called, walking back down to the med bay with Kanan on her heels.

 **Hope you liked it!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! back with another story! Hope your all doing well, here's another chapter. Enjoy! I might not be able to update for a couple of days, I don't know yet. So I will be posting two chapters today to make up for it.**

Chapter 17

Ezra

Ezra felt dizzy. _Where am I? Whats going on?_ Ezra tried to open his eyes, but found that he could not. He tried to move his arms, but found that they were also paralyzed. _Kanan!_ He cried through the force.

 _Ezra!_ Kanan responded.

 _Whats going on Kanan, where am I?_

 _You're at Midnight Luna's hospital. Remember the one I told you about when you were awake? The doctors just finished performing surgery._ Kanan explained, trying to calm down the terrified boy. Ezra listened to Kanan, but suddenly a wave of pain enveloped him causing him to cry out through the force.

 _Ezra, are you okay? Talk to me!_

 _I'm fine, it just hurts so much!_

 _It's okay, I'll ask the doctors if they can give you any pain killers._

 _Okay._ With that Ezra's minded drifted back into blissful unconsciousness.

 **Kanan**

Kanan walked back from the hospital section of the building after asking the doctors if they could do anything about the pain Ezra was in. They said that they would try, but they could make no promises. Then they had promptly kicked Kanan out saying that he could not stay with Ezra that night because of his recent surgery. Kanan had put up a decent fight, but had eventually given up, saying that he would be back first thing in the morning. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard them lock the doors after him. He walked over to the girls room and knocked on the door. After a minute Sabine opened it and grinned when she saw him.

"Hi Kanan, wanna come in?"

"Sure," He said as she stepped aside to let him through. They both sat down in the main area of the rooms.

"So, how's Ezra, I heard the doctors kicked you out."

"He's doing better. He contacted me through the force a little while ago, but he hasn't woken up yet." Just then Hera walked into the room.

"Hi Kanan, good to see you out of the hospital." She commented, sitting down across from him and Sabine.

"Yah, I got kicked out," he admitted. Hera snickered at that.

"How's his hair looking?" Asked Sabine. She had not been in the hospital at all, and was very keen to see how her art was holding up.

"It looks like he fell asleep in a bucket of paint," Kanan reported laughing.

"Perfect!" Sabine aid with glee. "Revenge is sweet!"

"Where's Hattress?" Kanan asked concerned. He still didn't completely trust the Hattress, as she may have helped them, but she was still pretty nuts.

"Oh, I think she's catching up with Luna, you know drinking Kaf, sharing torture stories. THe usual," Sabine said sarcastically. "Seriously, she should see a doctor.

"I think she has," Said Hera. "They couldn't do anything."

 **Midnight Luna**

Midnight Luna walked down to Ezra's room. She had just had some Kaf with the Mad Hattress, and compared gorey stories that would have made a lesser person vomit. She had a lot of work to do, but she wanted to check in on here newest patient first. She had heard about the doctors kicking Kanan out, and made sure that it wouldn't happen again.

"Hey Luna?" Linly said, coming out of one of the labs.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I think that you should see something. Like, now."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was running the boys blood work with the regular technology, and it said it was clean, but then I noticed something. The results were perfect. To perfect. With all the chemicals that were reported being used, and all the sedatives that the crew put him under for the journey, the technology should not have found it remotely clean. Let alone PERFECT!" Linly exclaimed. "So I began to run it through some more advanced tests, and still nothing! So I decided to check it by hand…" she trailed off at that point, looking worriedly up at Luna.

"And what?" Luna asked. Fear pierced her like a blade.

"And I found something. Something bad." Linly concluded, looking at the clipboard in her hands.

"What did you find?" Luna asked

"I'm not quite sure yet, but it isn't good. It's been masking itself perfectly, so our technology can't see it, and neither can the medications we've been giving him. The only problem it has is that it masked to well, cancelling everything else out as well!" Linly exclaimed as she led Luna into the lab. There were microscopes and machines everywhere, and papers pile on all of the desks.

"You should really clean around here Linly," Luna stated as she looked at the mess around her.

"No time," Linly muttered, walking over to a desk in the far corner. "Here it is!" Luna followed her to the desk and looked at the materials. There was a blood sample divided between the microscope, three different machines, and a small vial. Luna looked over the data and at what the machines showed.

"It looks fine, you sure it's not just a mistake?"

"Positive. Look in here!" She said, pointing to the microscope. Luna did and immediately noticed the difference once the power was all the way up. The blood cells had some sort of black liquid around them, and slowly making it's way further.

"Oh no," She whispered.

 **Ezra**

Ezra felt trapped. Kanan kept reassuring him that he everything was fine, but everything was not fine. He could tell. He could hear the doctors talking, saying that they didn't understand why he couldn't move yet. He could feel it in the force. He had tried to convince himself that he was just being paranoid and almost did, until he felt it. He was suddenly in immense pain. He tried to call out load, but he couldn't.

 _KANAN!_

 **Sorry, cliff hanger necessary! I'll be posting more soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the wait guys, but I couldn't access my acount to upload, but I'm posting now, and thats all that matters. Please enjoy chapter 18!**

 **Chapter 18** **Kanan** Kanan leapt up from his chair. "Kanan what's the matter?" Hera asked, concern written on her face. "Ezra," Kanan gasped, still shocked from the terror in the cry. "He's in pain. I can feel it. Get Midnight Luna!" he yelled as he ran out of the room, taking the stairs two at a time. Sabine ran after him, and was soon joined by the Hattress and Zeb. Hera went in search of Luna. Kanan pushed past doctors and nurses, not caring about their confused looks. He just needed to get to Ezra. His Padawan's screams reverberated through his head as he burst into Ezra's room and ran over to him. "Something's wrong!" he said to the doctors. "He's in too much pain!" The doctors took his temperature and did some basic tests with Kanan watching closely, but came up with nothing. "I'm sorry Mr. Jarrus, but there doesn't seem to be anything clearly wrong with him," one of them said. "Other than the fact that he still isn't moving he seems fine."The doctors were about to leave when the door banged open to reveal Luna and her assistant Linly, Hera on their tail.

 **Midnight Luna**

"Wait!" she yelled. "Linly found something. Something bad," she said looking at Kanan. Linly came in and put a microscope and blood slide on the table and began explaining what she had told Luna. Kanan walked cautiously towards the microscope and looked at the slide. Even on full power it was difficult to see, but he could clearly tell something was wrong. Black liquid seemed to be mixed in with the blood cells. "It's spreading - quickly," Linly said quietly. . "That's why he can't move, and explains the pain that he's in." "That's all well and good," a doctor said stepping forward, "but how come we didn't find it before? We ran every test imaginable!" "Yes, with machines. Whatever this is, it hides from any type of scanner. It truly is brilliant, except for the fact that it's jet black, which makes it very visible." "How do we get rid of it?" Kanan asked, looking at Ezra's still form. "We can't really do anything, because we have no idea what it is," explained Linly. "Not exactly said the Hattress stepping forward. She looked around, all eyes were now on her.

 **Mad Hattress**

The Hattress knew what the drug was. She had known since she had peered through the microscope at it. She had been hoping that it was anything else, but deep down she knew what it was. It was something dark, something so terrible that most people didn't even know of it's existence. It was called 'tenbrae aeternae,' and it literally meant 'eternal darkness.' She had once suffered the drug's wrath, and it had been terrible. She had been in excruciating pain for days, and she too couldn't move. Sometimes it felt like she couldn't breathe, that life was slowly being drained out of her, even though, to outside observers, she seemed to be breathing fine. Or she would wake up to terrible things going on around her, and then realize that she was still asleep. It was this drug that finally pushed her over the edge. She had been like a pinata about to burst, and the tenbrae aeternae had been the last hit. She took a deep breath and began to explain to the others. "I'm so sorry," Sabine whispered. "Yeah, well if it weren't for that stuff I wouldn't be the crazy demon we all know and hate," she smirked.. "But I have a feeling it's going to be worse for him. He has the force, I didn't. He has something to fight for, I didn't .. This could go really bad." They all then looked worriedly at the boy. "Okay, I think I get it," said Zeb slowly, "But why now? I mean he was fine back on the _Ghost_ , you know before he went into that coma thing." "That's it!" Luna shouted. "That's what?"asked Zeb confused. "The coma! I'll bet you anything that it had a trigger to get it started, and it had something to do with the coma!" As the others were thinking about that, the Hattress's head shot up. "I know what happened! When I was working for Maul torturing Ezra, he was all about causing pain, not fixing it. But then he starting acting all weird with medications and stuff. So I checked his computer's search history and found that he'd been searching for the ingredients of pain killers. It wasn't the hard core stuff, more like the medications you'd find on the _Ghost_. I bet that he found something to put in the tenbrae aeternae to make it stay dormant until it came into contact with a certain drug combination!" "Hattress, you are a GENIUS!" cried Luna. I'll get all the doctors on this. Linly, you've been promoted. I want you to head up the tests on this." Linly nodded, heading off to the lab. The doctors were freaking out and ran out of the room to the main part of the hospital. Kanan sat down next to Ezra's bed and ran his hand through the boys now rainbow hair. "You're gonna be fine," he whispered, more to reassure himself than Ezra.

 **Ezra**

Ezra was shocked. Even if he could move, he would be frozen. So there _was_ something going on. He could hear the stories that the Hattress was telling, and feel Kanan's hand in his hair. His veins burned as if table salt had been added to his blood. _Kanan_ he whispered through the force - something that was getting harder and harder for him to use. _Am I going to die?_ There was no response for a second but then Kanan spoke. . _No of course not. We're going to figure something out. I promise._ _Okay._ Ezra felt Kanan squeeze his hand and once again wished that he could actually talk.

 **Sabine**

Sabine looked at the Ezra lying brokenly on the bed. He looked almost like a doll, unmoving, and lifeless. She decided to head down to the labs with Linly and the Hattress to give Luna some space to work. She couldn't believe that after everything that kid had been through, the galaxy still had something worse to throw at him. She felt a pang of guilt for all the times that she had teased him, and helped Chopper make him look like an idiot. She smiled a little as she remembered Chopper stealing the bolts to his bunk, causing it to crash on top of Zeb. Or when Ezra had showed her the tie that they had stolen, and let her paint it. She sighed as she walked down the hallway labs, they would save him. They _had_ to.

 **Hope you liked it. Have a good one!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! another chapter complete! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 19**

Kanan

Kanan didn't know how long he had been sitting by Ezra's bedside. It had gotten dark outside, and he was hungry, but he didn't move. He knew that soon Hera would come and insist that he eat something like she always did, but he wouldn't move. _This is all my fault,_ he closed his eyes against the thoughts, but they just kept coming. If he had just listened to reason, if he had not let himself fall so far into the darkness, then Ezra wouldn't be here.

"I know what you're thinking, and it's not your fault," Hera said from the doorway. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed her arrival. .

"Yes it is," yes his short reply.

"No, it's not. Maul put the drug in him, and it was activated by my basic medicines. Even if you didn't get into that fight, it still would have been activated. Kanan had no response, he had never thought about that. She handed him a plate of food. "You need to eat. I had a feeling you wouldn't come to the kitchen no matter how much I pestered, so I just brought it to you."

"Thanks Hera," he said quietly, taking the plate.

"How's he doing?"

"I don't know. It's getting harder for him to access the force to talk to me. I think I'm starting to understand how this stuff works, I think that it's taking over his mind. That's why he can't use the force as well."

"You're right," Hera said pulling up a chair net to him. "Luna and Linly are beginning to see what's going on. It seems to be slowly spreading throughout his body, but his immune system can't fight it, because it doesn't know what to look for. It seems to slowly be shutting down his mind, or trying at least. He's a tough kid, so he's fighting it. That's why he's in so much pain."  
"So if he were to stop fighting, he wouldn't be in any pain?"  
"Yes, but then it would take him over, and have complete control over his every move," Hera replied. "Luna might have a treatment that will stop it from spreading anymore, but the rest of the battle is his own. We can't help him anymore Kanan. This is his fight," she whispered, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kanan sighed deeply.

"How long until the treatment?"

"It will be done tomorrow. Luna said that he might be able to move for a short period after the treatment, , but it's not a guarantee."

"Hey, I'll take what I can get!" Kanan said, exited at the prospect of seeing his Padawan alive again, and not just as an unmoving body. They sat in silence for a while before Hera got up and went to bed. Kanan stayed by Ezra's bed side and slowly slipped into sleepy dreams.

 **Ezra**

Ezra screamed and kicked, crying out in agony. At least that's what he would be doing if he had the ability to move, or even open his eyes for that matter. Instead he lay still and calm. His mind soaring high above him, and his body a dead weight that held him fast. He could feel whatever it was coursing through his veins. It called to him, pushing and pulling at his mind, trying to get him to snap. He fought it violently, refusing to give in. _Kanan_ he whimpered weakly, using all of his strength to call out with the force. _Help_.

 **Midnight Luna**

Midnight Luna had been working all night. She had finally figured out a t treatment. After looking through every research book she could find, and finding nothing about tenebrarum aeternum, she had an idea.. If there was eternal darkness, then there must be eternal light, or something like it. They just needed to get something that was just as strong as the darkness. She then called in all of the scientists and doctors to look for anything, or invent anything, that could work. Linly reasoned that a basic pain killer,mixed with powerful herbs and low levels of a well known toxin, could be strong enough to work. t Tomorrow they would begin the treatment. She turned off the light and went up to bed; she couldn't help anyone if she wasn't rested.

 **Kanan**

Kanan was jolted awake by a disturbance in the force. He heard a weak voice calling his name. _Ezra._ He listened hard, Ezra's voice was so faint that he had to strain to hear it. _Kanan, help._ He ran over to the boy's side, and put a hand to his forehead. He was burning up. Kanan grabbed Ezra's hand to look at the veins in his wrist. They were almost entirely black, and getting darker as he watched.. "Help! Someone help!" he yelled. Immediately doctors ran into the room.

"What's going on?" one of them asked Kanan.

"It's Ezra, it's spreading too fast, he's dying!" The doctors started running machines and taking blood. One called Linly and Luna while another left to obtain the treatment. There was no way they could wait until tomorrow..

Midnight Luna

Luna and Linly burst through the door with Sabine, Hera, Zeb, Hattress, and Chopper.

"Whats going on!"

"The boy is dying!" one of the doctors replied. "We have no choice, we have to perform the treatment now!"

"All right," Luna said. "Linly, get the serum."

"I have it with me," Linly said, pulling a syringe out of her pocket." I've been keeping it close in case someone tried to steal it." She handed the syringe to Luna, who slowly walked over to Ezra's still form. She placed the tip against his neck, and carefully injected the liquid into the target vein. Everything was quiet until an audible ghast came from the boy on the bed, and then a scream.

Ezra  
Ezra lay motionless on the bed. He heard people talking loudly and the shuffle of footsteps, but couldn't make out anything they were saying. It was as if he was listening in a dream, and they weren't really talking. Suddenly he felt something pierce his neck, and then complete silence. Nothing changed for a minute, but suddenly it felt like a steel blanket had been lifted off him. He felt so light that he could fly. ,But with the blanket, went his protection. A tsunami of pain hit him hard. If he had been standing, he would have crashed to the ground, hard. He heard himself cry out, but was in too much pain to relish the fact that he now could cry. He heard Kanan yell his name as he screamed in agony and doctors ran around desperately trying to help.

 **Stay tuned for more tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers! So here's the deal. I will not be posting for a couple of days because I haven't finished typing chapter 20 yet. I am not abandoning the story, I just need to type faster. Just didn't want anyone to think I was abandoning the story or anything scene I didn't post anything for a while earlier on the week as well. Tune in for more as it comes, and thank you for all of the wonderful support!**

 **~MadHattress13**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guess who's back! So the writing took a bit longer then planned, considering my WiFi kept going don. I had a HUGE window of free time, but instead of happily typing, I spent it yelling at my motum and attacking the reset button with everything I had. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 20**

Mad Hattress

The Hattress watched Ezra writhing in pain as the doctors frantically tried to figure out what to do. She remembered being in that situation...being injected with the serum, the ocean of pain, and the dreams streaming by as if in a slideshow.

Chopper could hear his friend crying out. The astromech listened and watched as people ran back and forth, trying to soothe the screaming boy. He beeped in worry, and rolled out of the room, not wanting to hear the pained screams any longer.

Sabine couldn't bear watching the kid scream like that. There had to be SOMETHING they could do! She knew everyone was doing all they could, but it didn't seem to be enough. She could see Hera talking quietly with Luna and Linly, obviously trying to see if there was any possible solution for the pain he was in. She felt tears behind her eyes, but forced them back.

Hera had been talking to Luna for hours, but it wasn't getting anywhere. There was nothing that they could do, not without disrupting the treatment. Linly was still trying to figure something, and Luna had disappeared into her office of high tech lab equipment and a blood sample. Hera watched as tears streamed down Ezra's pained face. She looked at Kanan. The Jedi looked miserable. He was desperately calling to Ezra, a broken expression of helplessness etched permanently on his face.

 **zeb**

Zeb was standing in the door, trying a to hold back tears as he watched his best friend suffer. Suddenly he felt tears streaming down his face.. Everything was falling apart. Ezra was screaming, Sabine looked like grief itself, Hera was continually trying any solution that popped into her head, Chopper had disappeared, and Kanan was deep in a depression. Zeb cast one last look around the crowded room before walking away.

 **Kanan**

Kanan shook Ezra hard. "Ezra!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Ezra! Look at me, please! Open your eyes!" he begged. He reached out with force as well, but could get no response. Then he had an idea. He used the force and entered his Padawan's first thing he noticed was the damage. Memories were changed into ones far removed from reality. Thoughts were implanted, added onto, and torn apart. There were only flashes of real memories, making the false world that the darkness presented seem far more appealing than reality itself.. He went further, trying to fix some of the pain, but not being able to mend all of it because of the extent of destruction..

 _Ezra_ , he whispered through the force.

 _Kanan? What's happening! It hurts so MUCH!_ He cried through the force.

 _I know Ezra. Just keep fighting. I'll fix this, I promise!_

 _Please hurry Kanan, I can't hold on much longer._

Kanan pulled out of his mind, the noise not letting him concentrate. "Luna! Can you get everyone out of here? I need to try something!" Luna gave him a puzzled look, but nodded and began herding everybody out. Kanan slipped into a meditative trance and reached out to Ezra with the force.

 **Ezra**

Ezra clung to Kanan's voice with all of his strength, the only thing he knew was real. He could feel the darkness starting to seep in, beginning to take him over. He waited for Kanan's force signature to return, everything that he had healed was beginning to fall apart again. Ezra was about to lose hope when suddenly he felt Kanan's presence in his mind again. This time he was less distracted and stronger. Ezra could feel him tearing at the darkness, pulling it away, destroying what was killing him. Ezra summoned his strength and began to help. He was too weak to do much, but with Kanan's help progress was being made.

 **Luna**

Luna paced in her office, trying as hard as she could to block out all of the outside noise. The Hattress sat spinning in Luna's desk chair yelling "Wwwweeeeeee!" this entire time. It had been an hour since she had kicked the doctors out of the room for Kanan, and she still hadn't gotten an update. She slipped out of her office, and walked down to Ezra's room.

"Kanan, open up! It's me, how's it going?" she asked, knocking gently on the door.

"It's going okay, I've found a way to connect to Ezra! He's getting stronger I think, but he's not waking up." Midnight Luna sighed in relief.

"That's to be expected, he's been through a lot. Can I come in? Now that he's getting better, I might be able to give him some mild painkillers."

"Sure, but don't bring the doctor parade, they freak him out."

"Don't worry," she laughed, opening the door. It's just me!"

Ezra looked a lot better; there was less black fluid running through his veins, and his breathing was evening out. He was obviously still in pain though, for he would occasionally twitch uncontrollably, and whimper in agony. Whenever this happened, Kanan was right there, and sent out calming waves through the force. Luna smiled slightly as she injected the painkiller into the boy's arm. He was doing great.

 **Mad Hattress**

The Mad Hattress paced in her room, whip in hand. She lashed out at anything that was in her way which, in her mind, was everything. The walls were now lined with burn marks and all of the furniture was destroyed. She had managed to turn a perfect hotel room into a galactic battle site in under two minutes. She growled in frustration and threw a knife at the opposite wall, hitting a portrait of an old man in the nose. _Bulls eye._ She continued to pace and destroy. All of this waiting was killing her.. And in her book nothing, I mean NOTHING, was allowed to kill her. She grabbed one of the broken bed poles and chucked it at the bookcase. It was at this precise moment that Midnight Luna decided to walk in. "Oh, hey Luna!"

 **Luna**

"Hey," Luna said hesitantly, assessing the damage the Hattress had inflicted. "I was just coming to tell you that Ezra's getting better. He isn't awake yet, but he's stable. He and Kanan have been communicating through the force."

"Oh goodie! I was really starting to hate all this waiting around!"

"Yah, I can tell," Luna stated as she backed out of the room."I hope you know that you're paying for all of this!" she yelled over her shoulder.

 **There you go! Also, as the story is coming up on the end, I would like to know if you guys want a sequel. If not, I will just focus all my attention on my other story. But if you do, I would like to start typing it now. Just PM me, or leave a review if you want one. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! 'Tis me! So, I am almost done typing the last chapter, which means soon I can start on the sequel! Thank you to everyone who said they wanted one. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 21**

Ezra

Ezra felt drained. He tried to sleep, but he was in too much pain. The painkiller had helped, but only a bit. His connection with the force was definitely improving and now he could talk to Kanan if he really needed to. He wished that he could just _wake up_! He didn't know how long it had been, just that it had been a while.

 _Kanan?_ he asked through the force.

 _I'm here, are you okay?_

 _Whats going on, am I going to wake up soon? Why can't I now that the darkness is gone?_

 _The darkness IS gone, but only recently. You still need to recover._

 _Okay. How long will that take?_

 _I'm not sure kid. I'm not sure._

Ezra heard footsteps approaching, and then the voice of the Hattress. Soon he heard Chopper roll in and felt a poke in the leg.

"Chopper! Leave Ezra alone until he's awake!" scolded Hera who had just entered with Zeb and Sabine.

"How's the kid doing?" Zeb asked Kanan.

"He's doing better; , still hasn't woken up though."

"Don't worry, he'll come around," Hera assured.

"I hope so. Wouldn't want our SURPRISE to go to waste!" Sabine added. _Surprise? What surprise?_ Ezra could hear Sabine, Zeb and Hattress laughing, and wondered what in the galaxy they had done.

"Yah, about that _surprise,_ your all still in HUGE trouble!" came Kanan's angry retort. He heard Chopper beep in amusement before rolling away, and then Zeb and Hera leaving. Sabine and the Hattress left a little later to get lunch, and Hera came back briefly to give Kanan some food, insisting that he eat something.

 **Kanan**

Kanan sat by Ezra's bed day in and day out. Hera would bring him food, and not leave until he had eaten it. Ezra still showed no signs of waking, and if not for their conversations through the force, Kanan would have thought him dead. He would tell him stories of when the Jedi order was still strong, and about his own time at the temple. He would tell him about battles he fought, and about his Master, and old friends. Ezra would occasionally contact him through the force to ask him about something that came up in one of his stories, in which case he would gladly elaborate.

 _Hey Kanan, do you think the Jedi order will ever return? Like, once the Empire has been defeated?_

Kanan thought for a moment before answering,

" _I don't know Ezra, I know it will return, but I don't know how or when_ ," Kanan responded.

 **Hera**

Hera sat in her bed reading a book about medicines that she had borrowed from Midnight Luna. She had already read it three times, but she needed to do something. If she wasn't doing something, then she would have time to think, which would lead to her thinking about Ezra. Kanan kept on saying that he was fine and that he just needed rest, but she could tell that he was nervous. She flipped the page to find the next chapter of the book. She hadn't read this chapter as it was just a list of herbs and their uses. It wasn't even updated; the book was at least sixty years old. "Well, I've got nothing better to do," she sighed as she began to read through the list. All of the plants were found on their world and were drawn to scale. _Convenient_. Her brow furrowed as she read further. She was attracted to a particular herb on the left and became more intrigued as she read the small caption under the intricately drawn picture. She grabbed the new com that Midnight Luna had given her, and called down. "Luna, I think I found something!"

Time Skip

 **Midnight Luna**

Midnight Luna sat down with a relieved sigh, and put her feet up on the desk in front of her. The plant that Hera had re-discovered was a very basic herb. But when mixed with the right ingredients, it could strengthen the immune system,and help the body fight against destructive substances. She had immediately brought it to Linly, who made the perfect mixture. To think that they had had that one plant in their hands the entire time. She had injected the mixture into Ezra and given all of the scientists the day off in celebration. Now she sat quietly in her office, and for the first time in weeks she had nothing on her mind. No dying Padawan lost in his subconscious mind, no frantic doctors running around as if it were the Apocalypse. Finally just calm. She took a deep breath and just as she closed her eyes, the door banged open. .

"LUNA!"


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! I have returned! Sorry this is kinda short. But don't worry, There is still a bit more to come!**

 **Chapter 22**

Kanan

Kanan sat by his Padawan's side. Ezra looked the same as he had twenty minutes ago when Luna and Linly had burst in with a new injection. They had not told him what it was. Luna just pushed him down when he tried to block their way to Ezra, and , Linly injected whatever was in that syringe. Ten minutes and two sedatives later, Kanan was finally subdued enough to listen to what they had to say. He had immediately kicked them out of the room and locked the door. Now he and Ezra sat alone and in silence. Kanan had run out of stories to tell, and Ezra out of questions. He stood up and immediately fell back because his legs were asleep. He pulled himself back up and used the wall for support as feeling steadily returned to his legs. He began to pace, losing himself deep in thought. He heard someone say his name, but brushed it off. He was busy at the moment. He could talk later. Then he heard it again, louder this time. He stopped dead in his tracks. _Ezra_.The boy was looking up at him with bright blue eyes as he struggled to push himself up.

"Kanan, whats going on? What happened?"

"Ezra! You're awake!" Kanan practically cried as he ran over to Ezra.

"How? I thought I wasn't going to be able to wake up for months!"

"Hera found some sort of cure in a book she was reading. Linly and Luna injected it into you about half an hour ago. Oh, I should probably let them know you're awake!" Kanan pulled out his com and called Hera.

"He's awake!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes! Alert Luna!" He replied. He sat down on the bed beside the dazed Padawan and took his temperature. He had a slight fever, but nothing they couldn't handle. Luna had warned him that the side effects of the drug might cause this. Ezra finally succeeded in pulling himself up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around Kanan.

"Thank you," he whispered into the older man's chest.

"For what?" Kanan asked confusedly. Why would Ezra be thanking him? He was half the reason Ezra was in such rough shape. The burn marks would most likely never go away.

"For everything. You stayed with me and told me stories. You helped get rid of the darkness. You agreed to train me in the first place! Thank you." Ezra said. Kanan pulled the kid closer.

"You are NEVER leaving my sight AGAIN. Do you hear me?" Kanan replied. Ezra laughed. They would be okay.

Midnight Luna

"LUNA!" someone yelled as the door burst open. Midnight Luna groaned in annoyance.

"What now? Can't I get a moment's peace?" she yelled.

"I just got word from Kanan. Ezra's awake!" replied the voice, who turned out to be Hera. At this Luna jumped right out of her seat and ran out the door after Hera.

"He is? Hows he feeling? Is he running a temperature?" Luna's questions were strung together rapidly. .

"I don't know yet; I haven't been down there. He just woke up! I don't think the doctors even know yet!" Hera explained, trying in vain to calm Luna. The two raced down flights of stairs. They were so concerned about getting to Ezra, they didn't notice Sabine and Zeb walking up the stairs with four cups of Kaf. They crashed into the confused Mandalorian and Lasot, spilling scorching liquid everywhere, and provoking some very interesting words from the Lasot. This earned him a glare from Hera, and a hard punch in the side from Sabine. Both of whom had promised Kanan that they would get him to stop swearing.

"Karabast. What's the hurry? There had better a good reason you spilled Kaf on all of us!" Zeb yelled angrily.

"Sorry," Hera said in a hurry. "Ezra's awake!" They both stood in shock for a moment before abandoning the spilled Kaf and running after Hera and Luna.. On the way they grabbed Chopper, figuring that he would want to see his playmate again. When they reached Ezra's room, , they found Kanan and Ezra sitting on the bed laughing.

"That seriously happened?" Ezra managed to get out between bouts of laughter.

"Yup! I still can't even THINK about it without laughing!" The Jedi was also in hysterics. Ezra's eyes lt up when he saw the rest of his crew.

"Hera, Sabine, Zeb, Chopper! I've missed you guys so much!" he yelled in excitement. He tried to get up, but Kanan held him still.

"You'll only hurt yourself more if you stand," he warned. Ezra pouted for a minute, but was filled with joy once again when the crew came over and gave him a huge hug. Chopper beeped angrily, tasering everyone since he could not reach the bed and join in. Ezra reached down and patted his dome.

"I even managed to miss you buddy!" he teased. Chopper set his taser to a lower setting, and shocked the reawakened Padawan. "Ow! Once I can run, I WILL be getting payback!" Ezra threatened. Chopper just beeped happily, and rolled away. The door suddenly slid open to reveal the Mad Hattress.

"Look who's up!" She cheered. "Am I always the last to know?"

"Sorry Hattress, I was in a rush," Luna apologized. Hattress walked over gave Ezra a friendly punch in the shoulder.

"Good to have you back dude!" she said smilingly.

"Better here than being dead!

 **Have a good one!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello! So this is the final update to this story, and I am in tears. When I wrote this story, I did not expect people to follow it. I thought that a couple of people might read it, maybe leave a review, but never this much of a response! It means so much to me that you guys have enjoyed my story, and hope that you like my other work. I will begin working on a sequel, but it will not come out for a while. I will continue with my other story, and may throw in some 1-2 chapter stories here and there. Once again thank you for all of your support, and please enjoy this final chapter!**

 **Epilogue**

 **Four Weeks Later**

 **Ezra**

Ezra stood on a tall balcony looking out at the woods behind the hospital. Today was his and the crew's last day here; tomorrow he would be free to leave and go back to resistance headquarters. He thought about everything that had happened since that day in his tower when Maul had taken him. He remembered the sting of the Hattress's whip as she tried to get him to join the darkside. He remembered having to watch Kanan go against everything that he had believed in, and he remembered having to look into those golden eyes, realizing that his master was gone. He remembered planning with the Hattress, and waking up back on the _Ghost_ with the whole crew, the Hattress, and a now normal Kanan greeting him. He thought about all the stories that Kanan had told him, and Sabine laughing when he found out about the hair dye. He grinned as he remembered chasing Chopper through the halls with a wrench the second he could move his legs again.

"How ya doing Ezra?" the Hattress asked, walking onto the balcony.

"Fine, just going to miss this place."

"I know the feeling. The first time I came, I never wanted to leave. But hey, I heard that Hera has set up communications between Luna and Commander Sato, they're going to form some sort of agreement. So the next time you're fatally wounded, you might get to come back!"

"Oh great!" Ezra replied sarcastically. The Hattress grinned at the thought that t least he was getting his sarcasm back. They stood in silence for a while, looking at the vast ocean of trees expanding into the distance.

Kanan

Kanan sat meditating in his room. He had begun doing this more and more often, still unable to forgive himself for everything he had done to the crew and to Ezra. Whenever he looked at his Padawan, he was reminded of what he had done to the boy who was like a son to him. The burn that ran up his neck was permanent according to Midnight Luna. There were also many other scars lining his arms, and a long slash down his leg. Those were just the physical scars. Ezra's bright blue eyes seemed dimmer, clouded in a dark sadness and fear. He seemed to know more now than what most people would at age fifty. Whenever he slept, he saw their fight replaying in his mind. . He saw himself slashing at his Padawan, heard the boys plea's as he slowly bled out. He watched Ezra collapse, but it was the boy's words that still haunted him the most. _You abandoned us. You abandoned me! You promised I would never be alone, but I was. You left me._ That's all he could hear anymore. His failure. He gave up on meditating, and lay down on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. How could he train Ezra to fight the dark side, when he had failed to do it himself?

 **Mad Hattress**

The Hattress watched Ezra stare at the forest, deep in thought. He had been through so much, yet he still looked happy. He still had friends. _A family._ He had everything that she had wanted when she was younger. All because of the _Ghost_ crew. All because of the rebellion. "Hey Eza?" she asked hesitantly.

"Ya?"

"I don't know if you remember, but you told me earlier that the rebellion could use someone like me. If that offer's still on the table, I guess I could give it a try," she said. Ezra turned towards her and grinned broadly. "You're welcome anytime." The Hattress smiled as well. Maybe for once, things would work out for her after all.

 **Hera**

Hera walked down the hallway that lead to the staircase to give back the books that she had borrowed from Midnight Luna when she heard muffled crying coming from the boy's area. She tentatively pushed open the door to find Kanan sitting on his bed, tears falling from his eyes.

"Kanan?"she asked tentatively, walking over to sit beside him. His head snapped up and he quickly wiped away his tears.

"Oh, hey Hera. How ya doing?" he asked, obviously flustered from being caught off guard.

"I'm fine; are you?" Hera asked. The Jedi sighed and looked down.

"I'm fine. It's just difficult. After everything, Ezra can't just have a normal life. I promised that I would help him, and guide him. Yet in the end, he's the one who had to guide me. I was going to kill him Hera, I _wanted_ to kill him. How can I continue to train him after this?"

"You'll find a way, You always do. Soon this will all be behind us, and we will all be back at the rebellion. Kanan nodded. "It's almost lunch, I'll grab us some food," Hera said, sensing Kanan needed a minute to himself.

"Okay, and thank you Hera. For everything." Hera smiled as she exited the room.

 **Time Skip**

Ezra

Kanan and Ezra walked up the ramp of the _Ghost_ to head back to rebellion headquarters. Sabine was already on board with the Hattress who would be her roommate until they reached the base. Hera was in the cockpit preparing for take off and checking the coordinates. Zeb and Chopper were chasing each other around because Ezra had managed to prank them both and then make it look like the other had done it. Soon, though, they were all sitting in the cockpit looking at the retreating hospital. Ezra sighed.

"I'm gonna miss that place."

"Me too," replied Kanan, patting him on the back. "But hey, at least we're going home!"

Ezra smiled at that. "Yah, I have kinda missed Chopper Base." The crew watched as they entered light speed, the stars elongating into long, white stripes. They were going home.

 **Aaannd, we're done! Thank you so much for reading! There WILL be a sequel! I promise!**


	25. Sequel is here!

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys! I'm really sorry that it's been so long! /strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongI just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongIt is called 'Shattered Pieces', and I'm really exited about it!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongJust wanted to let you guys know, and say thank you for being so patient with me!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongEnjoy!/strong/p 


End file.
